


Courage Is Never Forgotten

by inkwells_writing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, I worked so hard on this, M/M, Pining, This is my magnum opus, also if you think i should add any warning tags please let me know, botw au, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwells_writing/pseuds/inkwells_writing
Summary: Waking up with no memories is terrifying. Waking up to a voice he knew he should recognize is terrifying. Slowly falling for a man who’s fate you don’t remember is terrifying. Alfred needed the courage to stand up to so many difficult trials.





	Courage Is Never Forgotten

One would think waking up, nearly naked, with no memory of who you are or how you got there would be more jarring.   
In fact, it was rather peaceful.

A warm, golden light filled his vision, calming him down as he slowly began to wake up. It really was quaint. 

Well, it  _ was _ peaceful until a voice rang through his ears.

It spoke softly, but in a desperate way that made it seem like whoever was speaking was in pain.

_ “Alfred, please, now that you’re awake, I  _ need _ you to come to the castle.” _

He didn’t recognize the speaker, and yet his heart pulled at sound of the voice.

Alfred blinked, feeling heavy, fat tears begin to roll down his face. The way the voice had said he needed him, it stirred an emotion deep within him. It confused him, but he knew he had to help whoever it was soon. 

But that would be an issue for after he got out of wherever he was. 

He sat up, realizing he was in what seemed like a bath. It was empty now, leaving his nearly naked body exposed to the cold elements of the cave-like room he was in. Casting a quick look around for some clothes, Alfred blinked when he saw a pedestal near the wall of the room. 

Hesitantly, he started to stand, letting out a panicked shout as his legs started to give out. Grabbing onto the edge of the bath, Alfred tried again. Wiping the residual tears from his eyes, he stood up straight and climbed out, slowly making his way over the the pedestal, somehow knowing that would help him out of the room. 

The pedestal, covered in glowing blue etchings, began to change as he approached. Pausing, Alfred watched as the center of it rose and spun, before a handle popped out, as if asking him to take it.

Ever the curious man, Alfred grabbed hold and pulled, watching in awe as a device broke free of the dias. Looking it over, Alfred squinted at a familiar spade symbol on the back, frowning when the meaning behind it was just out of reach in his mind. 

_ “Take the Spade Slate, Alfred. It will help you where I cannot.” _

The voice was back, and Alfred felt his chest constrict at hearing it. This time, he managed to hold back his tears. 

But before he could examine the slate further, the metal pillars in the wall in front of him receded into the ceiling, startling him into dropping it. Scrambling to pick it up, Alfred laughed at himself sheepishly, only to frown when he felt like something was missing. A pinch in his chest told him that someone should have been beside him, chastising him for dropping the ancient technology. 

But why did he feel that way? Who was locked away in his memories?

Alfred shook his head, deciding that there were bigger fish to fry than puzzling out his emotions. 

Like how fucking hungry he was. Fried fish sounded amazing. 

Walking through the door, he noticed a conveniently placed chest, and upon opening it, there were some (fairly ragged) clothes inside. Deciding they were better than nothing, he slipped them on, cliping the slate he had gotten into what seemed like a holster for it in the belt.

Looking ahead, there was what seemed like light down another tunnel. He broke into a jog, feeling a breeze wash over him. He was out of breath quickly, and Alfred realized he must have been asleep for a while if he was this out of shape. Nonetheless, he made his way towards a dirt wall, which he scrambled up. Wiping his dirty hands on his pants, he looked up.

Well, he tried to look up. Instead he squinted at the bright light that was filing the entrance to the cave. He stepped towards it, taking a deep breath. The wind that entered the cave smelled of forest and flowers and everything that was not the dingy cave he had woken up in. 

Feeling rejuvenated, Alfred ran out the entrance, coming out on a small cliff. Pausing, he took in the world that was before him. Rolling fields, dense forests, even an erupting volcano were within his sights. Despite how he couldn’t recognize anything he saw, Alfred felt calm. 

_ This  _ was his home. 

Glancing around to figure out exactly where he was, Alfred realized he was stood on a plateau of sorts. First things first, he needed to get off of that.

Well, no. Before that, he needed to get off of the cliff he was on. Turning around, Alfred spotted a trail curving down the side of the mountain he exited. He began to walk down it, only to pause when he noticed an older man, with burning red hair, standing under an outcropping along the trail.

Maybe he would have some answers. 

 

\---

 

“No, Alfred. I see that look in your eyes.” The man pulled his hands back, holding the paraglider just out of reach. 

“I did what you asked, even after you changed your stupid terms. Just give me the paraglider so I can go to the castle.” Alfred huffed. He’d spent almost an entire day stuck on the stupid plateau, and after getting some food and water in his system his voice wasn’t embarrassingly scratchy like it was when he first talked to the older man. 

“You really don’t know who I am? You haven’t guessed?” The man asked, ignoring Alfred’s request.

“If I answer you can I get the paraglider?” This dude was really starting to get on his nerves. 

“I am Allistor Kirkland, the older brother Arthur.” Despite the calm way the man spoke, Alfred jolted.

_ Arthur _ . He knew that name. He didn’t know from where or how- but he _ knew _ that name.  

The older man spoke clearly and confidently as he continued. “Arthur is the one in the castle, and the one who I assume has been calling out to you. While he does require your assistance, I’m afraid you would fail as you are now. Long ago, before you fell asleep, we learned of a legend that foretold of a prince, a hero, and four champions. We made many mistakes.  _ I _ made many mistakes. But, you have the ability to right the wrongs we made so long ago. Please, promise me you won’t rush into things and perish before you can help him.” 

The man, Allistor, began to glow a faint green light as he spoke. It was barely noticeable, but it was enough for Alfred to piece together how he had been moving around so quickly. “You’re a ghost, aren’t you?” He asked, a little unsettled.

“You always were smarter than you led people to believe. Now, promise me, hero.” Allistor looked at him with a caring gaze, and Alfred wished he could remember the man.

Alfred wasn’t satisfied yet. “How long was I asleep? You refused to tell me, I won’t promise you anything until you at least answer that.” Allistor had avoided the question each time he asked, and it was beginning to make Alfred nervous. He hoped  his sleep hadn’t been long- he would feel horrible for leaving Arthur alone to defend the castle- for leaving the denizens of the world to fend for themselves.

Allistor took a deep breath, “Do not blame yourself. You were gravely injured.”

“How long?” He asked again, getting nervous.

“You have been asleep for a century.”

 

\---

 

Alfred grumbled to himself as he scaled the side of the mountain. 

“Of course the stupid tower had to be hard to access from the ground. And I just had to get it in my big, fat head that jumping down from above would be easier.” Alfred risked a look down, before cursing and clinging to the rock face. His arms were starting to get tired, but a ledge was just above him. “Do I really need a map to get to Kakariko Village?”

Scrambling onto the flat surface, Alfred took deep, gulping breaths. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the clear sky. A burning sun gazed down at him, reminding him it was midday and he wanted to get to the town Allistor had told him about. Apparently, it could help him figure out what was going on.

With a sigh, Alfred stood and unfurled his paraglider, before letting out a shout as he leaped from the cliffside, jolting slightly as the cloth caught the wind. Coasting downwards, Alfred had to admit to himself that it was pleasant to be able to glide around instead of walking. 

Landing on the Spades Tower (a truly terrible name, Alfred decided), Alfred pressed his Spades Slate (another bad name) onto the dias in the center and watched as the map became defined. 

Zooming into to where the village he was headed to was, he groaned as he realized he could either go  _ through _ the mountain and follow some stupid path, or climb back up the mountain and go over it. 

Exasperated, Alfred got the paraglider ready and left from the tower, deciding it would be best to just hurry along the path. The man who was supposed to explain more about Alfred’s fate would have to be patient. Alfred wasn’t climbing anymore mountains. 

At least on the path he’d meet some friendly travelers along the way, instead of more disgusting, slimy monsters. 

 

\---

  
  


“Is anyone in here?” Alfred called out as he entered the lab. It had looked deserted from the outside, but Romeo, the old Spadean who resided in Kakariko Village, had told him that there were people in this lab who could help him figure out the Spades Slate.

Apparently, there were more uses from it, some of which may help his memories more than Romeo could. Alfred had gotten quite excited at the prospect; he was becoming annoyed at the cryptic nonsense people who knew him were spewing about his life before. Plus, he really wanted to make sense of the vague feelings he got when he encountered something or someone he knew he should recognize. 

“Romeo told me to come in here so- Hylia was he just messing with me?” Alfred squinted into the darkness. Maybe he should have come when it was lighter out, but he’d gotten distracted and-

“Oh, hello.” A voice interrupted his thoughts. With a shout, Alfred stumbled backwards, only to halt when he saw a young man in front of him.

“Hylia, you scared me.” Alfred rubbed the back of a neck with a nervous laugh, “Uh, could you tell me where I might find Yao? Romeo- this old Spadean guy- said an old friend of his lives here and can help me out-”

“I’m Yao.” The young man squinted at him in suspicion, “Why would Romeo send you?”

Alfred frowned, “Romeo said an  _ old _ friend, and no offense, but you look way too young for that description.” 

The man glared and opened his mouth to respond, until his gaze lowered to the slate on his belt, “Oh! Alfred? I didn’t recognize you. Who would have thought you’d actually wake up. And you managed to find the Spade Slate. I suppose I owe Romeo some rupees, I bet him you wouldn’t find it at all.”

Hesitantly, Alfred followed the man as he walked over to a dias, “I’d help you with that,” He gestured at the slate, before his eyes trailed over to Alfred’s rupee pouch, “But unfortunately this lab has neither funding nor power, so you’ll have to help me first, alright?”

A part of Alfred wished he’d stayed asleep.

 

\---

 

Well, this was a little overwhelming. When a Zora on top of the Spades Tower had told him  _ The _ Zora Prince was looking for a Hylian like him, Alfred had expected a polite, formal fish-man would speak with him. 

Not for an… overly flirty, extremely touchy man to jump down from a watchtower calling out his excitement to see him. 

“Yes, yes! What a wonderful Hylian you are! I am Francis, Prince of the Zora, and I would love some of your help. What is your name?” The man spoke with a smooth voice, despite how urgent he seemed. 

Alfred quickly realized finding all the Divine Beasts wouldn’t be as easy as he thought if he kept meeting people like this. 

“My name is Alfred, and I need to-”

“Alfred! A gorgeous name for a gorgeous Hylian.” The Prince winked, and Alfred got the distinct feeling that this man was flirting with him. 

It was flattering, but also extremely strange. 

“I am looking to enter the Divine Beasts and-”

The Zora stepped closer to him with a smirk, “Oh? That makes things much, much easier for the both of us. I will meet you in Zora’s Domain, there we can speak with my father. Good luck getting there with all this rain!” And with that, the pink Zora took a running leap into the rushing water next to them, effortlessly swimming upstream. 

Alfred huffed and adjusted the cloak he had purchased in Hateno Village. It was a good purchase, considering it was keeping it warm and fairly dry in this region of never ending rain. 

 

\---

 

He was beginning to think he was destined to be forced to deal with rude, old men. This old Zora hated him, despite both Francis and the King’s agreement that he would be useful to them. So, with a heavy sigh, he walked down to where Francis and the other Zora were waiting, slipping on the Zora armor he’d been given as he walked. 

It fit perfectly, and surprisingly, Alfred knew exactly how to strap it on properly. Feeling clever as he clasped the last buckle, Alfred looked up at the statue of Matthew the two Zora were arguing next to. It was a beautiful statue; depicting a tall, smiling Zora who had a fabric depicting the same symbol as Alfred’s blue shirt draped across his chest. If anything, the statue was magnificent. 

Walking closer still, Alfred couldn’t keep his eyes off it. The Zora, despite Alfred being sure he hadn’t seen one like him post-century long sleep, had ignited a burning feeling of both nostalgia and sorrow in him. 

Alfred frowned as he found himself unable to look away from the statue, staring deep into the stone eyes of the young Zora. Distantly, he heard Francis try and speak to him, but he ignored the man. Alfred stepped forward again waiting for… something to happen.

And then something did happen.

  
  


“You’re such a dumbass, you know that?” 

Alfred hissed as the stinging on his arm got worse, the growing aura around it increasing in intensity. “I was protecting that Zora kid!”

“Yeah, but for the Hero of Champions or whatever your pompous title is, you’re pretty bad at fighting.”

“It was a lynel!” Alfred tried to defend himself, but Matthew tisked and pressed down on his scratched up arm.

“I’m just saying it because you need to hear it. I’ve know you your entire life, I’m allowed to be honest.” The Zora prince was smiling in a way that let Alfred know he was only teasing.

Even if he was just playing, Alfred couldn’t help but puff out his cheeks in annoyance, “Have you seen how the stupid Prince treats me? I don’t think I’ll need your sass once I’m around him all the time.”

Matthew sighed, “You’re a little rude to him as well.” 

“I am not!” Alfred threw his good arm in the air, exasperated. 

He glared out over the reservoir, the view being beautiful considering how high they were. Sitting atop of the Divine Beast would never get old. Especially up here with Matthew, instead of feeling like they were two people who were destined to be apart of some great plan, it just felt like they were two kids again, playing around and climbing around where they weren’t supposed to be.

“I still can’t believe,” Matthew spoke up, laughing lightly, “That the dorky Hylian that I met when he was trying to steal fish from our market when visiting with his mother is  _ the  _ hero. It feels wrong to see you out there, you know?”

Alfred nodded, “But I am.” He pausing, thinking back. “Hylia, that fish was  _ so _ worth the trouble.”

Matthew nodded solemnly, “Too bad you threw it in fear when I caught you.”

Perking up, Alfred flexed his healed arm, “Well, now that you’re done with this, you should go catch another hearty fish like that one. It sounds, like, so good right now.” 

Standing up, Matthew nodded vigorously, “I couldn’t agree more.” And he jumped off the trunk of the beast, falling quickly until he hit the water with a delicate  _ splash. _

Alfred glanced over the edge, always impressed with Matthew’s swimming prowess, until he frowned. “Hey! How the hell am I supposed to get down!”

Despite the distance, Alfred knew he heard Matthew laughing at him. 

 

Whipping away a tear, Alfred was slammed back into the present to see Francis kneeling in front of him with a frown. “Are you alright?”

Alfred nodded and stared up, past Francis, “Matthew and I were very close, weren’t we?”

A soft sigh, “Yes, you both knew each other a long time.” The Zora glared over at the older one, “Now, I think this is proof enough that Alfred knew Matthew well. Besides that, both me, the prince, and my father, the king, gave you an order to help him. Now, do so.”

Alfred laughed a little at the demanding tone. It was more than a little familiar. 

 

\---

 

Alfred was panting heavily, still a little out of shape from being asleep for a century, but luckily restoring the first Divine Beast to its former glory had prepared him a little for this. 

He was very, very stupid for deciding to take a shortcut to Tabantha by heading through Hyrule Field. But to be fair, he’d made it almost halfway before one of the freakish Guardian Stalkers had seen him and began chasing him. 

They were stubborn creatures too, not giving up so long as Alfred remained within its lazer-range. 

“I am never taking a shortcut again,” He hissed out as he stumbled over a tree branch. Maybe he could lose it in the trees that were beginning to get thicker-

No, they quickly led to a clearing. Beautiful but crumbling columns lined the edges of it, and Alfred felt his heart tug at seeing this place.

It was the same feeling he had gotten by staring that the statue of Matthew, and Alfred realized he remembered standing here a long time ago.

  
  


He sighed as he listened to Arthur drone on and on, complimenting his bravery and skill “in the face of darkness” and what have you.

As much as it was nice to have the cold prince finally compliment him, it wasn’t real. Ivan, the champion of the Goron, explained how he thought the ceremony would “lighten the mood” and “make Arthur more friendly.”

But honestly, Alfred didn’t see that happening any time soon. Since he’d met the man, he’d been insulted and belittled. Hell, the first time Arthur saw him he’d said, “ _ This _ is the man whose supposed to be the champion of Hyrule?”

Like he could talk! That scrawny prince couldn’t even unlock the power that was apparently resting deep inside him.

Yeah, okay. The only thing resting “deep inside” the Prince of Hyrule was the stick in his ass. 

The ceremony was made worse because Alfred could hear that João mocking him behind his back. 

Hylia, at this point it felt like everyone was against him.

Well, obviously the Zora Prince Matthew liked him and the Gerudo Elizabeta had been quite kind to him. And the Goron Chief Ivan wasn’t rude just… naïve. And very touchy for someone so strong. 

Well, okay. If Elizaveta was going to call him a “living reminder of Arthur’s failures” when she thought he couldn’t hear maybe she wasn’t that nice to him, even if she did have a point. 

But she didn’t seem hate him, so two out of five him isn’t that bad. He could do this. Even thought he was going to have to follow Prince Arthur as he paraded around Hyrule like he owned the place. 

(Nevermind how he technically did, being the prince and all.)

Whatever. Alfred would be fine. He could put up with the rude Prince, easy.

  
  


Despite Alfred’s brain telling him to wait, to stand still, if he stayed he could remember more, he was thrown back into the present as an explosion rocked him sideways, and he could feel his arm scream with pain as the lazer skimmed it.

Cursing all of the gods he knew of, Alfred jolted back into a sprint, hoping the stupid Guardian would give up chase soon. 

If Hylia liked him, there would be some stables nearby with comfortable beds and someone who knew a nice stew recipe.

That would be wonderful right now.

But he hadn’t explored anything to the west yet, and he knew there was too much left of Hyrule Fields to get distracted now, so Alfred just buckled up his big-boy pants and kept running. 

 

\---

 

Alfred sighed as he stretched out by the small fire he had built. He had, mistakenly, assumed he could make it to Tabantha stable before nightfall, but as he had crossed through the Thunder Plateau, he’d gotten caught up in the unending storm and make a small camp under one of the gigantic trees. 

Luckily, no monsters had approached after he’d killed the ones close-by, so he could sleep only a little restlessly. 

But of course, right after he thought that, Alfred heard footsteps from behind. 

Standing and unsheathing his sword, Alfred squinted through the rain at the approaching figure. It was humanoid enough, but not all enemies he’d encountered were inhuman. So he remained on guard until the figure called out, “Hey! Mind if I join you?”

Relaxing, Alfred sheathed his sword, “Sure!” Seeing as he’d yet to encounter an evil creature capable of speaking both Common and with such a nice tone, he figured he was safe.

As he approached, Alfred began to make out copious amounts of feathers covering the being. “Woah, what are you?” Alfred asked, before realizing how rude that was. Before he could apologize, the man laughed.

“I’ve never met a Hylian who's never seen a Rito before. I’m Antonio!” The man said. Now having both a name to a face and a race, Alfred plopped down by the fire.

“I’m Alfred! So, do those things work?” He asked, gesturing to the wings the Rito sported. If the man hadn’t been offended by his first comment, he figured he was safe asking that.

“Yup! Ah, but not to well in the rain. I can fly in it, but I don’t appreciate how it makes my feathers puff up. I must look my best when I get to Tabantha stable in the morning!” Antonio smiled as he sat by the fire, ruffling his feathers to get the dry. He pulled some dried meat out of a pouch on him and handed some to Alfred, “And thank you for the use of your fire!”

Alfred beamed and accepted the food, taking a bite before speaking, “I’m headed that way too. It’s supposed to be on the way to where I can access the Divine Beast. Why are you going there?”

Antonio perked up even more, “I’m courting the traveling salesman Lovi! He and his brother stop there every other Tuesday, so I’m going to visit him. Have you met him? He’s adorable. Oh! You mentioned the Divine Beast- that’s the gigantic bird in the sky, correct?”

Blinking, he tried to process the multiple questions and information that was being thrown at him. Humming, Alfred began to reply, “I’ve bought tons of food and arrows from him and his brother. And yeah, that’s the Divine Beast. Why? Do you have information about it?”

The Rito sighed, “I know a lot about it. My uncle, he was one of the Champions but he was killed by… something residing inside that thing. Recently, it’s been hurting anyone who flies close to it. If you’re going to do something about it, I’ll gladly help!”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Alfred let out an awkward laugh, “Well, it’s going to be extremely dangerous and I wouldn’t want you to get hurt…”

Antonio gave him a flat look, so different from his previous expressions and so strange to see on an avian-figure, “How do you plan on getting up there? You can’t fly.”

He squinted before huffing out a laugh, “I guess you’re right!”

Beaming, his new friend continued talking, changing the topic often, but always bringing up Lovi again and again. As annoying as it could have gotten, Alfred could only feel a twinge of jealousy at how much Antonio obviously cared for the other.

 

\---

 

Alfred had wondered a few times if his “Champion of Hyrule” title would be revoked if he, like, killed one of the other Champions. 

It's not like other people haven’t considered it either. There was no way that the other Rito didn’t find João as annoying as he did. The man mocked and belittled him more than Arthur did. At least when Arthur did it, he was giving him “constructive” criticism. When João did it, he was just being rude.

Alfred also had a theory that João liked Arthur, and so he was mad when Alfred was chose as his knight. Well, João could have Arthur. 

Except, he’d never actually allow that to happen because João was rude and would say that Alfred wasn’t worthy of his title when he  _ so _ was worthy. Alfred was an amazing marksman and swordsman.

Just because João could fly didn’t make him better. 

 

Alfred blinked awake, first noticing the simmering embers in front of him, then as his eyes adjusted, he processed the raging storm that had became white noise throughout the night. 

Antonio lay sprawled out on the ground still fast asleep, giving Alfred some time to process the memory. It was the third one he’d had, and it was refreshing to be given time right after to truly process it for once. Too bad all he’d done was remember an obnoxious jerk who clearly hated him. And the interaction he’d had with the man was lost in the fog of sleep. All he knew was the Rito was an asshole.

Looking down at his new friend, Alfred chuckled at how different those two were to each other. It was strange, to say the least.

But hey, he liked this Rito, so at least he didn’t have to deal with another insufferable one. 

 

\---

 

Alfred stood atop one of Hebra’s peaks, gazing forlorn at Death Mountain. He planned on heading there last, having heard of numerous Guardians roaming around the Mountain.

He wanted to avoid those as much as possible. 

Plus, one of the trails he could take to get to Gerudo was close to Faron, and he felt a continuous desire to find the Spring of Courage that was rumored to be around there. 

He had been traveling for a long time, he could use some renewed courage. 

But that was the future, for now he would let himself relax. The view from the mountaintop was stunning, Alfred could see a gigantic forest and rivers and he could even make out the trees that lines the trails leading to Death Mountain. 

Beauty could be found everywhere in Hyrule, and Alfred was glad to have a taste of it, even if he couldn’t examine it for long. 

Blinking, Alfred remembered one of the runes on his Spades Slate. Pulling it off of his belt, he held it up, angling it so it could capture the view he had. Smiling softly as he remembered what Yao told him about using it, he snapped a photograph. Now the scene would last forever.

It was really amazing what the slate could do.

Alfred was going to put it away, when his finger slid on the screen, causing what he was seeing to change. Alfred gasped as the slate’s screen turned into what seemed to be a mirror. Getting excited, he realized he could take a picture of himself.

Grinning, Alfred beamed into the camera, angeling it so it showed his elevation. 

Eagerly, he lowered his arm, watching as the picture of his smile froze where it was on the screen.

Alfred hoped that when he stopped Ganon and saved Arthur like the valiant hero he was, the man wouldn’t ask for the slate back, because Alfred knew it would be full of these types of photographs. 

 

\---

 

Alfred flicked through the photographs he’d taken. He was currently sitting shirtless on a soft bed in the Highland Stable. He’d stopped there for the night to bandage his chest up, and had plans to head for the desert in the morning. Then, on to find the Spring of Courage. 

After discovering he could take forward facing pictures with the slate, Alfred may have gone a little overboard, especially has he’d fought the lynel in the ruins of what once must have been an amazing coliseum. 

To be fair, it was hilarious to taunt the lynel with the pictures, and he’d gotten some amazing actions shots. Getting hit with its fire breath was completely worth it.

His smile faded as he stared at the picture he’d taken atop Hebra Mountain. Death Mountain and trails leading up to it were in full view, but unlike earlier when it just looked pretty, Alfred felt the gears in his head begin to whirr as he remembered. 

  
  


“From here we can follow this trail and get to Goron city in no time. Ivan was telling me that he is beginning to figure out to to control his Divine Beast properly, which is good. However, we still have much to learn about them, so we can’t get cocky yet.” Arthur droned on as they walked, the heat from the sun only getting worse as they neared the volcanic city. 

Despite still being in a forested area, it was still hot. But if Arthur wasn’t going to complain, no way was Alfred going to look weak either. 

Arthur continued to speak, “It’s amazing to think that people actually built those Divine Beasts, they’re just so complex. But, if Hylians built them, surely we can figure out how they function now.” Despite walking behind Arthur, Alfred knew the man was smirking down at his Spades Slate, “Once we figure out these Beasts, Ganon won’t stand a chance. They beat him once, I know they’ll be able to do it again.”

Alfred was going to make a snarky comment, but hesitated as the Prince slowed his pace until he stopped, facing away from him.

He heard the man sigh as he dropped his arms and asked, “Tell me the truth, how good at fighting are you at properly utilizing that sword? I don’t want you to lie to me. Legend says an ancient voice resides inside the blade.” Arthur turned to stare at Alfred with a look he couldn’t place, “Can you hear it yet, young hero?”

Alfred watched the other man carefully, unsure of how to respond. Arthur then let out a self-deprecating chuckle and began to walk again. “Ignore me. I’m just working myself up over nothing. You were chosen by the Gods to be my Champion, so you must be proficient in wielding that sword.” 

Alfred wished he knew what to say, because as insufferable as Arthur was, something burned his chest to hear the man sound so defeated. But he wasn’t close with Arthur, and he truly didn’t know what to say. 

So instead of reassuring the man, he followed him down the trail and up Death Mountain. 

  
  


Alfred blinked, coming back to himself. He was still unsure of how he felt about Arthur- based on the memories he’d regained he seemed to have hated the man. But based upon the feelings in his chest when he thought of the fate of the prince, locked up in the castle for a century, by the end of their journey he had to have felt  _ some _ positive emotion for the man. 

And after what he just remembered, Alfred hoped the two of them had worked it out and at least been friends. 

Arthur seemed to defeated in his memory- it was unlike anything he’d seen or heard about the prince.

But, right now, there was nothing Alfred could do. Instead of dwelling on it, Alfred placed the slate aside and tried to fall asleep.

It was a long night for the hero. 

 

\---

 

_ Maybe Hyrule Field isn’t so bad _ , Alfred decided as he make his way through the canyon. He wasn’t even in the desert yet, but he was ready to die. Sure, he’d known deserts were abysmal and deathly hot, but he’d assumed that meant like, he would just get really sweaty. 

He couldn’t even imagine how horrid it’d be in direct sunlight. And Alfred loved the sun! But he was certainly into a “sunny day on a nice, open farmland” kind of warmth. Not this.

And people lived here, somehow.

By the time Alfred had taken his shirt off, it was starting to cool down, so the heat wasn’t nearly as bad. Looking up to see the sky that peaked through the canyon was streaked red and purple. It was reassuring, because that meant the cool night was approaching. 

While looking up, Alfred spotted the familiar bright blue streaks that meant a shrine, so with a huff, Alfred began to climb the craggy canyon wall. He felt a desire to mark down the shrines he found, even if some were a pain in the ass to get to. 

He made it up with ease, flopping down on the flat surface with a huff. Deciding to take a look around, Alfred saw a stable not far below. At least he’d have somewhere to rest for the night.

But, something about the scene- a shrine up high with a stable nestled atop a cliffside- was achingly familiar to Alfred. So, instead of fighting the feeling, he allowed the now-familiar feeling of a memory wash over him. 

  
  


All Alfred had to say was he better not be the one to get in trouble for losing track of Arthur. It wasn’t his fault the stupid prince decided to run off on his own. 

Spurring his horse on faster, Alfred wondered how mad Arthur was going to be at him for going after him. It’s not like he  _ wanted  _ to go after him, but he had to keep the idiot safe. Cresting up the side of the hill, he managed to make out the figure of Arthur huddled over the side of one of the inactive Shrines they had found all over the land. He was obviously working, trying to study the things they’d been finding all over the land.

The man stood and turned as he heard Alfred approached, glaring with an indignant expression on his face as he crossed his arms. Alfred sighed and dismounted, approaching the prince. 

“I thought I made it quite clear to both you and my brother that I am in no way in need of an escort- especially not you.” Arthur snapped as he stepped towards Alfred. 

Alfred opened his mouth to tell him he really didn’t want to be his escort, but Arthur continued ranting, “Can all you do is follow the King’s orders? I, the person that overbearing man is worried about, am perfectly fine. His orders do not change that fact.” Arthur began to walk past him towards his own white horse, “Return to the castle and tell my brother this.”

When the prince stopped talking, Alfred turned on his heel and walked after him, muttering out a snarky, “I think we both know that won’t happen.” 

Arthur spun around, before stepping back quickly, surprised at the lack of distance between him and Alfred. His eyes squinted into what used to be a piercing glare, but now held no effect because Alfred was so used to seeing it. “Stop following me,” Arthur hissed. The man mounted his horse quickly, almost carelessly with anger, and Alfred wished he could calm the man down.

For no reason other than Arthur was more annoying when he was angry than normal. 

 

Alfred blinked back to the present with a frown.  _ That wasn’t what he was expecting.  _

At this point, Alfred wouldn’t be surprised if Arthur would hate him forever. He surely seemed to despise his very existence. 

 

\---

 

That was one big ass camel. 

It was tromping around the desert, stirring up sand and what seemed to be electricity. 

The Divine Beast was obviously powerful, and huge. Getting into this one would be a problem. Gazing out across the sands, Alfred took in the sight of rolling desert hills and the small, tucked away town.

Getting into the town would be his first priority. 

Well, no. If the stirring in his chest was anything to go by, it was his second priority.

  
  


Alfred wandered around the exterior of the Divine Beast in awe. This was in no way his first time aboard one, but the gigantic camel-like desert beast was always amazing to see. It was beautiful the same as it was powerful, much like the woman who controlled it. 

Elizaveta had welcomed them that morning, and all day she and Arthur had been busy pouring over things Alfred could not understand, and in turn, had no desire to pay attention to. He’d spent the day following them around silently, not wanting to waste his breath. 

The desert had been brutally hot, only a delicious meal that they were served for dinner along with a cool, icy drink had sufficiently cooled them down. 

But now it was night. Alfred shivered and crossed his arms, cursing the gods for designing deserts to be so difficult to plan for clothing-wise. As he walked, he noticed a small light ahead. 

Assuming that was where Arthur and Elizaveta had sat down to talk not long ago, he approached quietly. 

Despite his attempts to not disturb them, Elizaveta turned to look at him before letting out a soft chuckle, “Well, you never stray far, do you?”

“Not like I have much of a choice,” Alfred retorted. 

He expected Elizaveta to keep up the banter like normal, but she simply shushed him, reaching a hand up to stop him from approaching further. “He was working hard all day today. But he’s still as the sands now…” She trailed off, staring intently at Arthur’s face.

Alfred quickly realized why Arthur had been curled up against Elizaveta so much (no, it didn’t bother him at all)- the man was fast asleep, looking more peaceful than he had in  a long while. 

Suddenly, Elizaveta looked up sharply, “Have you two been getting along alright? You haven’t been rude to him, correct?” 

Alfred ran through what to say, internally panicking.  _ What in Hylia did she mean? She knew neither of them liked Alfred being forced to follow him around _ .

Instead of waiting for him to scramble together an excuse, she snorted, “No, it’s okay. Your face says it all.” Elizaveta looked down at Arthur, resting against her shoulder. “You should know, he get so frustrated everytime he looks up and sees you carrying that sword across your back.”

Alfred frowned. She wasn’t making much sense. Why would she be telling him something he already knew-

“He hates how it makes him feel like a failure when it comes to his own destiny.” She went on like she hadn’t said something extremely important, “Don’t stress yourself out over it. It’s not like you carry any blame in  _ that _ . It’s simply unfortunate. He’s put in more than enough time- he’s dedicated his life to showing his devotion.” She glanced up to look at Alfred’s shocked face, “Did you know, he once passed out in the freezing waters trying to access his sealed power. And yet, he has nothing to show for it.  _ That’s  _ the motivation driving his research. He wants to prove himself. I mean, I’d be doing the same thing. Something tells me you would, too.” She reached a and up to softly brush a wayward hair from Arthur’s face, and the burning feeling in Alfred that had been growing the more she spoke peaked at her movement, but he continued to stand behind them. “He really is quite special.”

He let out a painfully soft “he is” before he knew what he was doing. Elizaveta smirked up at him, and he blushed a bright red, opening his mouth to defend his words, but she cut him off again.

“You be sure to protect him with you life. It’s quite the honor.” Elizaveta sighed and looked out at the now-freezing sands. “Pity, the night brings such a chill. I think it’s time you bring him inside.” Elizaveta smirked and raised her hand to the sky, “Or we could,” And she snapped, a loud sound that was overwhelmed by the sudden lightening bolt that struck an empty dune, shaking the ground. 

Arthur shot awake with a gasp, panting quickly with startled fear, “What was that?” His expression changed from one of shock to one of anger as he heard Alfred’s laugh from behind, turning to face him with a glare. “How long have you been over there?”

Arthur’s glare shot over to Elizaveta as she began to roar with laughter. “Do not laugh at me! That was a horrible way thing to do! You’re both insufferable!”

 

\---

 

“This is beautiful!” He complimented the vendor. He’d been trying to find a way to get into Gerudo Town for hours, after being sent away at the gates. Apparently, being the Champion of Hyrule wasn’t good enough. 

He’d taken to wandering around the oasis nearby, hoping to find some help. All he’d seen so far was creepy men who without a doubt should not be let into the town, and some vendors who were truly masters of their craft.

The vase he was currently looking at was amazing- swirling lines of color overlapping one another to form what seemed to be a rendition of the Divine Beast. Looking over to his left, he saw a stand draped in fabrics with such rich color he couldn’t believe they were real. 

Gazing a simple purple cloth, Alfred frowned as his heart began to pound. He straightened and looked around, suddenly feeling as though he were missing someone.  _ He needed to find Arthur. _

No, Arthur was locked away, fighting in the castle, why did he think-

  
  


_ I’m going to kill that idiot for running off again. I stop to look at  _ one  _ merchant’s pretty fabric and then he’s gone! I thought he’d have stayed still, he  _ liked _ their fabrics!  _ He’d seen the prince embroider before.

Alfred cursed everything insight as he ran through the desert, following his instincts at this point.

Sure, Arthur wasn’t a weakling, and the man carried a shortsword for a reason that wasn’t simply decoration, but with how active the Yiga clan was around here, he could easily be overwhelmed. 

And the Prince would be a prime target. The two of them had encountered a few members in the gorge that led to the desert, but they were weaker scouts.

However, if they knew Arthur was nearby, they’d definitely send in stronger reinforcements.

If Arthur got hurt under Alfred’s watch, he’d never hear the end of it from the king. (Alfred was purposefully ignoring how his panic shouldn’t be this strong if he was only worried about getting yelled at.) 

As he crested a small dune, Alfred’s heart stopped. Arthur was collapsed on the ground, swinging at one Yiga member, while two more approached from behind him. One raised their curved blade high in the air as Alfred watched the shiny metal glint in the sun.

Arthur flinched, anticipating a blow, just as Alfred began to move faster than he ever had before. He sprinted through the sand, sliding on the sand to a stop in front of the blade as he swung upwards, causing the attackers blade to fly through the air as a large gash appeared on the enemy’s chest. Alfred turned to face the other two Yiga Clan members, barely processing the stunned look on Arthur’s face. 

Even though he didn’t take his eyes off the enemy, he felt Arthur’s gaze as he watched him fight. Running forwards, Alfred quickly dispatched one of the enemies, the other retreating in fear as he realized their attack had failed miserably. 

Quickly turning back to Arthur with a glare, he opened his mouth to lecture Arthur on not running off again because  _ fuck, that had been terrifying _ , when Arthur did something that shocked them both. 

“I’m sorry.” He said, looking away quickly. 

Even more surprising, Alfred didn’t say anything. He didn’t snark out mock surprise, or continue on with his intended lecture. Instead, he approached Arthur and sheathed his sword, holding his hand out to help him stand. 

  
  


_ Oh. _

Even without all his memories, he knew that was the first time he’d heard Arthur tell him that. Hylia, it was probably the first time the prince had ever said it- period. 

Thinking about how Arthur said it to him warmed him. The feeling was surprisingly not uncomfortable in the heat. It also renewed his determination, so with a huff, he walked over to the men who were strategizing on how to get into Gerudo Town

Promising himself he’d tell Michelle, the current Gerudo Chief, to be on the lookout for the men once he got inside, he lowered himself to be around the disgusting people. 

\---

 

So what if he was the Hero of Legend who was “destined to save Hyrule” or whatever- Alfred was never going into another jungle if he could help it. They were humid, rainy (but the gross, warm kind of rain), and there were too many vines and roots everywhere. Alfred had tripped one too many times when he screamed in frustration, kicking a tree.

Grumbling all the while, he continued on, wanting to find the Spring of Courage before the day ended. He did not want to be sleeping out in the open here.

He frozen suddenly upon hearing the typical grunts and babbling that accompanied Lizalfos. Crouching down, the moved forward silently, drawing his current weapon of choice, a sturdy soldier’s broadsword. Alfred peeked around a tree to see a trail (there’d been a fucking trail the entire time) following the river- all lined with monsters. 

With a heavy sigh, Alfred knew he couldn’t easily fight off all those monsters at once. Sheathing the sword, Alfred looked up the tree he was next to. It was tall, and even with the almost non-stop pouring rain, surprisingly dry. 

He quickly scaled to the top before drawing his bow, selecting one of the leftover electric arrows he’d scored in Lanayru. Aiming carefully, Alfred waited for the creatures to group up before firing. Hitting the strongest-looking Lizalfos in the head, the arrow let off a wide electric blast- amplified by the rain- killing a good portion of the monsters nearby. 

With a cocky smirk, Alfred jumped down from the tree, drawing his sword and sprinting towards the remaining monsters. Quickly dispatching them, Alfred scaled a broken column as he saw more creatures run towards the comotion.

With a pattern that started to get boring in its ease, Alfred made his way up the river, even taking down a few Moblins as he approached what looked like a dragons open maw- waiting to consume him. 

It was stone. It once must have been a beautiful piece of architecture to worship the gods, but was now crumbling and dismal, much like the path to the entrance was. Sheathing his damaged sword, Alfred walked in silently, feeling the energy crackling in the air. 

This was one of the springs Arthur had prayed and prayed at, unsuccessfully, for years in hopes of unlocking his powers. Feeling a bitter taste in his mouth, Alfred banished the thought from his head. 

He approached the angelic statue in the center of the spring, slowly and respectfully. Kneeling before it, Alfred felt a presence next to him, whisper to him,  _ “Lay at my feet the scale of the Dragon of Courage, young hero.”  _

Quickly, Alfred pulled out of his pouch what he’d been told by Romeo long ago to bring. Setting the scale down, Alfred was silently glad to be rid of something that felt horrible to take.

The scale began to glow a beautiful golden light as a deep rumbling was felt, and Alfred looked up quickly. Near the back wall of the spring, he watched as the wall began to open, and a shrine could be seen where he was kneeling. Sending a quiet thank you to the goddess, Alfred stood and make his way through the shallow water to the shrine. 

Despite how unimportant to some this venture may have seemed to others, a part of Alfred felt very relieved to have done it. He felt more sure of the future, if anything. 

When he began to walk out of the spring, he paused as he heard a voice whisper to him again.  _ “Go to the peak of Mount Lanayru, save the hurting dragon.” _

As impulsive as Alfred was, he knew not to ignore an order like that, so as he walked back down the riverside, Alfred pulled out his slate and made a mark on the map. He’d have to pass through there on his way to Death Mountain.

While it wasn’t the path he’d intended to take, this way he could visit Romeo again, this time with more memories.

 

\---

 

Alfred frowned as he lay awake. 

He’d dreamt of Arthur, bandaging his arm after a particularly rough fight with a horde of monsters. 

It had been soft, and warm. 

It was unlike any memory he’d had of Arthur- the anger and hatred the man seemed to hold for him was gone. 

Alfred was surprised to find he liked how Arthur had treated him. He wanted to remember more of him and Arthur getting along, strange as it felt to think that. 

His frown deepened a wave of guilt crashed over him. Rolling onto his side, he curled up into himself.

He’d been gone a century. Arthur had been fighting alone for a century in that ruined castle. He squeezed his eyes tight, sucking in a ragged breath before opening his eyes with a sigh.

Sitting up, Alfred looked up at the dark sky, moon shining clearly as a signal for him to sleep.

But Alfred couldn’t sleep, not now. Instead he stood up, brushed off his clothes, and began walking. Headed first for Mount Lanayru, then to turn back down to visit Romeo. He had questions to ask- he needed to fill in the rest of his memories. 

 

\---

 

Alfred liked the ponds in Hyrule. They were always relaxing, and Keya Pond was ne exception. There were flowers upon flowers surrounding the pleasant grove, and even though Alfred was hurrying to Mount Lanayru, he could give himself a few seconds to appreciate it. 

Looking around, Alfred hesitated when a pale white color caught his eye. Walking towards it, he blinked in recognition when he saw the beautiful flower residing in the grass. 

A Silent Prince. 

_ How did he know that? _

But of course, as soon as he asked himself that, Alfred felt a stirring in his chest.

  
  


Alfred sighed and leaned his head on his hand, which was propped up on his knee. 

As much as he liked listening to Arthur talk about what he was interested in, “They’re just flowers, Arthur.”

Hiding his smile as Arthur whipped around with a glare, he watched Arthur begin to talk about the importance most flowers held in both aesthetic uses as well as in cooking and creating elixirs. The prince held up his slate to take a picture, only to let out a soft gasp.

Alfred’s rudeness now far from his mind, he watched in interest as Arthur tossed the slate aside and leaned forward to cup a beautiful, pale blue and white flower in his hands. With a fond smile, Arthur explained, “It’s called the Silent Prince. It’s a rare, endangered species. Despite our efforts, we simply cannot figure out how to grow it domestically.” 

Alfred began to scoot closer, gazing down at the flower.

Arthur continued, “The Prince can only thrive out here, in the wild. We can only hope that the species will be strong enough to prosper on its own.” He grew silent, gazing down at the flower with a forlorn look.

Alfred was about to interject, to lighten the mood, when Arthur gasped and jolted forwards, grasping at something Alfred couldn’t see in the tall grass. 

“Alfred! Look at this!” Scooting towards Alfred, Arthur held his closed hands out, as if Alfred magically knew what he was holding. “I can’t believe it, but I actually caught one! This beauty is known to have very, very potent effects under the proper circumstances!” Arthur opened his hands with an excited giggle, and Alfred could only stare down in shock. 

Safely tucked away in Arthur’s grasp was a bright green frog. “Research I’ve found in the castle's library suggests that ingesting one of these can actually augment one’s abilities. Of course, out here isn’t really a  _ controlled _ environment, but with your level of physical fitness, you’d be a perfect candidate for me to observe the effects on! Please, Alfred?” Shoving his hands forward, Arthur smiled brightly, “Go on! Taste it!”

Alfred scrambled backwards, “Are you screwing with me? Is this revenge for something I did wrong?”

Arthur laughed and moved towards him again, still holding out the frog, “Of course not, I fully intend to do research.” The prince tried to keep a straight face, but he broke into laughter as the frog lept out of his hands and back into the field.

He huffed and glared at the prince, ignoring the warm feeling in his stomach at how  _ nice _ the man looked when he laugh.

“Okay, okay. I’ll admit, I was messing with you. But, if you actually had licked it, I certainly would have used the opportunity for study.” He paused, then smirked, “ _ After _ I teased you, of course.”

  
  


With a smile that could almost be described as fond, Alfred pulled out his slate and took a quick picture of the flower. Arthur would be happy to know that the flowers were blooming not only where that memory occurred, but other places in Hyrule as well. 

Then, he grimaced at how… sappy his thoughts were. 

Trying to lighten his mood, Alfred turned the slate around, giving a broad smile to the slate. Taking a picture, he laughed at the ridiculous face he was making. When he saw Arthur again, it’d probably piss him off.

 

\---

 

Okay, okay. He was fine. Perfectly fine. He totally wasn’t about to bleed out against some stupid apple tree. This was not how the Hero of Legends was going to die.

Was that even his title? 

He was fine.

Alfred was fine.

_ Everything is totally fine _ .

So long as he kept saying that, it would be true.

Speak it into existence, and all that.

Should he be worried that he’s thinking gibberish now?

“No, no. I’m totally-  _ shit _ -” He hissed as he pressed his torn shirt against the wound. The large scratch was his biggest concern. It was the prize he got for stumbling across a lynel. The large burn marks on his back were also the prize he got for trying to run away from said lynel, but those weren’t as pressing of a matter. Even though they hurt badly, they weren’t about to cause him to bleed out.

He hadn’t really thought that bleeding out would make him feel this cold, this  _ empty _ , but it made sense in a way.

Laying back, he closed his eyes and sighed. Would people even find him here? Or was he just going to sit here for an eternity, undisturbed?

Would Arthur know what happened? 

The thought of Arthur waiting for him forever, getting more and more sad as time went on and he didn’t show up cause a pit to lodge itself in Alfred’s throat.

Maybe Arthur would think he gave up. 

Or maybe Arthur would know the moment Alfred died. 

What would Arthur do if he knew?

Adjusting the shirt against his side, Alfred knew it was a wasted effort. He had no way of healing a wound this deep.

He felt a few tears begin to fall as Alfred began to wonder what his life would be like if he never became a knight.

Maybe he would have lived in that old house in Hateno, made friends with all the people in town, rode horses everywhere. 

Alfred opened his eyes and gazed up at the tree,  _ I’ve thought this before, haven’t I? _

Oh. He had, if the stirring in his heart was any indication. Settling back down, Alfred could only hope that he’d get to remember all of the memory before he died.

Well, he could also hope it was a happy memory.

  
  


Alfred swung the Master Sword around in practiced motions, moving swiftly but powerfully with every swing. The rain was pouring, Arthur sitting sheltered under a large apple tree. 

As he practiced his swings, he made sure to show off, just a little. To show how good he was and make Arthur mad, of course! He had no other reason to his flashy display. None. 

He heard Arthur sigh, “I doubt this will let up anytime soon.” He saw the man wrinkle his nose as water dropped through the canopy of leave above. Arthur spared him a glance, “You know it’s strange but… your path seems to mirror your mother’s.”

Alfred stopped swinging his sword and turned to face Arthur. “What do you mean?” There was no ill will behind either of their words. 

“You’ve dedicated yourself to becoming a knight as well. Your commitment to the training necessary to complete your goal is almost… admirable.” Arthur gave him what was almost a smile. “I see now why you would be the chosen hero.” Arthur looked away sharply, gazing out into the rain. He spoke softly, “But… what if one day you decided, well, you realized you weren’t meant to be a fighter. But people always told you that because you were born into the royal- a family of the royal guard, you were meant to become a knight. No matter your thoughts.” Arthur’s eyes closed tightly, “I wonder, if we had been given the choice, would our fates have been the same?”

Alfred stared at him, trying to figure out what to say. In the end, he sheathed his sword and removed his cloak as he walked over to Arthur. Kneeling beside the man, he dropped it over him, shielding him more from the rain. “I don’t know, Arthur. I’ve always admired the simple life of people in those little villages. Maybe if I’d had a choice I would have owned a small house in like… In Hateno Village. With chickens and a wheat field and an apple tree like this one,” He gestured upwards. He sighed and sat down next to Arthur, leaning in close for warmth, “But that’s not the world we’re living in. Right now, I’m the Champion of Hyrule and you’re the prince whose destined to unlock his weird magical powers and together we’re supposed to save everyone. But hey, maybe when this is all over, I could still go buy a nice house in Hateno. You could visit, if you want.”

“Oh, could I?” Arthur asked dryly.

Alfred smiled. “If you wanted.” 

  
  


_ Yeah, That was a nice memory, _ Alfred decided. 

The world was brighter, more blue than when he’d closed his eyes. Groaning, Alfred opened his eyes only to flinch away at how bright it really was.

“You’re an idiot, you know that right?” A familiar voice chastised. 

Processing what he heard, Alfred let his body relax as he kept his eyes closed. “So, are you here to yell at me and then take me to wherever Hylia has planned for me?”

“You’re not dead and you know it.”

That got Alfred’s attention.

Opening his eyes again, he let himself take in the glowing figure in front of him. It was unmistakably a Zora, one he hadn’t seen in a long time.

“If I’m not dead, how come I’m not in pain anymore, and more importantly, why can I see you when you’re dead, Matt?” He spoke flatly, not appreciating how the ghost of his dearest friend was trying to give him false hope.

The figure crossed his arms, an extremely familiar gesture that hurt Alfred to watch, “You’re not dead because I healed you. I’ve done it often enough, I don’t know why it’s that surprising.”

Why was it surprising? Alfred could list many reasons. And as his emotions began to pour over, Alfred did just that.

“Because you’re dead!” He shouted, leaning forward and letting out what he’d been bottling up for who knows how long, “Everyone who originally piloted the Divine Beasts are dead! So are countless soldiers and countless innocent! Hylia, I don’t even know if Arthur is alive except for the word of the ghost of his- surprise!- also dead brother and a voice I heard when I first woke up, which honestly, could have also been a ghost! Or my imagination! So excuse me for wanting to be- for thinking I was also finally done with all this!” Breathing heavily, Alfred pressed his hands against his eyes and sat back against the tree again. He hadn’t meant for all of that to come out. He hadn’t meant to vocalize any of that.

A shudder ran through his body, emanating from his shoulder, and Alfred opened his eyes to gaze at the blurry hand that was resting on his blurry shoulder. There wasn’t pressure coming from it, but the chill relaxed him. Tears streamed openly down his face as he listened to Matthew’s soft voice speak quickly, “Look, I’m not exactly sure how I’m here, or how long I have, so just listen. Arthur is waiting for you, the people of Hyrule who  _ survived _ are waiting for you,  _ everyone _ is waiting for you. You can’t give up on them because of one silly injury. You’re alive, and yeah, lots of us aren’t, but you can still change things. You’ve got a destiny to fulfill, so get on your damned feet and climb that fucking mountain, then climb that other fucking mountain, then go save Arthur, got it?”

Alfred nodded silently, felling a choking sob reach its way past his throat as the vision of Matthew began to fade. He watched as Matthew leaned in, hugging him despite being noncorporeal. 

The chill his touch left on his calmed him enough to stand. 

With only one last glance at the apple tree, Alfred put his repaired and unbloodied shirt back on, covering the silvery scars lining his body. Walking away, one step at a time, Alfred headed once again for Mount Lanayru.

The apple tree sat still, untouched by time. As the wind blew through its leaves, an apple fell to the ground, rolling to a stop a few feet away.

 

\---

 

Guardians weren’t as scary as they first appeared to be. You just went in for the legs and chopped a few off, so it was immobile. Then just avoid the blasts and go in for some slashes when you could. 

Alfred could get away from one relatively unscathed at this point, even if the fights were tedious. 

However, this time the battle was rough. Being on a steep hill was never fun with an enemy like this, even if he did have the higher ground. He’d never seen a guardian this close to Hateno before, it was a little concerning. Maybe they were getting bolder, stronger. 

That wasn’t a concern now though, right now, Alfred needed to dispatch the one in front of him. 

Hearing the whirring and ticking that meant a blast was on its way, Alfred lifted his shield and hunkered down behind it after realizing he wouldn’t be able to get fully out of the way. Even if the blast would shatter his shield, it was better than another leg injury that would only slow him down. 

Glancing up, Alfred sent a bitter glare down at the machine, only to pause as he gazed into its circular eye. 

 

Alfred walked behind the prince, following him as he looked over the walkway at where the Spadeans were working on the weird Guardians they had been repairing. 

“They’re incredible, aren’t they? We’re actually able to control them now, think of how useful they’ll be in the fight against Ganon!” Arthur turned to smile at him, clearly happy with how his research was going. 

Alfred was going to reply when movement behind Arthur caught his eye. Voice tearing itself from his throat, he stiffened and kneeled, deep and respectful.

“What are you doing out here, Arthur?” A low voice asked. 

Draped in the rich blues and purples of the land, King Allistor Kirkland of Hyrule approached, imposing and frowning as always. 

Alfred had never had a fondness of the rude man, and after getting closer to Arthur, he began to practically despise the King and how he treated his younger brother. 

The edge of Alfred’s vision showed Arthur’s hand curling into a stubborn fist, “I was overseeing the research involving the Guardians, in hopes they’ll become even more useful in the eventual fight against Ganon-”

When the King cut Arthur off, Alfred had to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying something he’d regret.

“I am well aware of their potential usefulness, but that is of no matter to you. Your focus has always been, and should always be on your powers. This isn’t some childish game anymore. You’re almost old enough to climb Mount Lanayru and pray to the Goddess up there, and yet here you are, gallivanting around with these machines as if you didn’t have a sacred duty.”

Alfred didn’t need to see Arthur’s face to know what look he had in his eye. It was the same defeated look he always got when his brother would speak to him like that. 

But this time, instead of nodding along solemnly, something in Arthur snapped. “I have never treated this like a game, and you know that!” Arthur hissed. “Just the other day I spent the entire say at the Spring of Power. I am well aware that there is nothing I can do about my age. The Goddess would reject my prayer because I am not yet twenty, so why should I wait around when I could be helping with the research-”

“You aren’t helping the research!” Allistor yelled, causing the men working below to look up, before quickly averting their eyes when they realized what was happening. “You should be focusing on where you are useful!”

Arthur closed his mouth, speechless. Alfred stood quickly, mind racing. As Arthur’s personal knight, he’d been present for many arguments between the brothers, but never had the King said something like that. 

Arthur turned on his heel, prepared to head back to his chambers, when the King spoke up, voice subdued. “People are talking, Arthur. They whisper of how you will be the Prince of Nothing one day. I will allow no more excuses from you, unless that is the future you wish upon this kingdom.”

Arthur did not respond. He walked away, not once looking back at his brother. Alfred followed quickly, his throat burning. Wishing he could say something but knowing words would not help, Alfred simply stayed behind him, as he always did.

 

Gasping, Alfred jerked back into the present at the sound of the Guardian firing, and without thinking, Alfred pushed his shield forwards. 

The beam of light that should have shattered his shield was instead reflected back at the machine, causing it to explode upon impact. Pieces of Guardian rained down, but Alfred barely noticed them.

Awestruck, Alfred looked down at his intact shield that seemed no worse for wear. He didn’t know he could do that. 

Now out of danger, Alfred thought back to the memory. When he’d met Allistor’s ghost, the man hadn’t hinted at the animosity between him and Arthur. 

The man had just seemed… sad.

Perhaps he felt guilty over his actions.

Or perhaps he was only sad he died, and still felt justified in his actions and his words.

Either way, Alfred knew how he felt about the man. Despite his possible regrets and his passing, he still hurt Arthur.

Alfred’s only focus now was to stop more hurt from befalling the Prince.

 

\---

 

Wishing he could stay longer, Alfred slipped into the towns only store and grabbed some food and a few arrows, stocking up for the hike up the mountain range. There was an easier path up Lanayru, but it was too far out of the way, so Alfred planned on following it down the mountain. Instead of the easy path, he was stopping in Hateno before scaling up the side of a gigantic, icy rock. 

He was not looking forward to it.

Squinting up at the sky, Alfred decided it would be smarter to stay in town for the night and head out in the morning. As much of a rush as he was in, Alfred wasn’t impulsive enough to believe he could fight all the night-time crawlies  _ and _ whatever was at the top of the mountain without getting injured. Being courageous didn’t mean stupid. Normally. 

Stepping out of the store with a hearty goodbye to the nice merchant, Alfred turned to head for the inn when the old house on the edge of town caught his eye.

There, wielding hammers and pounding away at the foundation of the house, were builders. Curious, he rushed over, Alfred called out to the men as he crossed the small bridge connecting it from the town, “Hey! What are you doing?”

While most of the workers ignored him, one of them looked up sheepishly, “This thing is so old, we’re tearing it down. No one’s getting any use out of it as is, so we’re going to use the land for more farms.” 

It made sense. The old building had been around since Alfred first came to the village more than a century ago. More farmland would be beneficial. And yet, the thought of it being torn down distressed him. 

Frowning, he asked, “Do you have to tear it down?”

“No one’s using it, so,” The man shrugged and hefted his hammer again.

Mind racing, Alfred panicked and impulsively spoke, “I’ll buy it.”

Eyes wide, the man pointed a thumb behind him, “Ask the boss, if you still can, but hey, go for it.” He leaned against his hammer and watched as Alfred walked over to whom he assumed was their boss.

“How much for the place?” Sometimes it was easier to skip pleasantries and get to the point. 

The boss, a shorter man with jet black hair, raised his eyebrows and looked Alfred’s torn clothing up and down, “You want to buy this place?” He asked.

“Yeah, it, well, it means a lot to me.” It was stupid and a waste of money, Alfred knew, but he couldn’t sit by and let this place be destroyed. It felt wrong to let something be destroyed when it was so full of history- at least to Alfred. 

“Three hundred rupees, and it’s yours.”

Alfred acted quickly, digging around his bag in hopes of having enough. When he’d picked out every last rupee he had, he handed them forward, embarrassed but not ashamed. 

Counting up the money quickly, the man nodded, “This place must mean a lot to you.”

Shrugging, Alfred rubbed the back of his neck, “Kinda, yeah.”

“Have fun,” Then with a sigh, the man turned and called out, “Stop working. The place has been sold.” He paused, before asking Alfred, “Do you have enough for the inn tonight? There’s nothing left in the house for you to sleep on.”

“Eh, no. I’ll sleep outside though, I’m used to it.”

Sighing again, the man motioned to the worker Alfred had talked to first, “Grab some of our extra bedrolls and blankets and leave them inside, okay?” The builder nodded and moved quickly, waving away Alfred’s thank you’s.

Eventually, he was alone in the empty house, staring up at the wooden ceiling.

The impulse to buy the house, Hylia, even the actual purchasing of it, had come and gone so quickly, it didn’t feel real.

He, at least, had somewhere to live when it was all over. 

Well, Arthur would still be welcome to visit if he so choose. For now, Alfred needed to rest. He had a mountain to climb. 

  
  


Alfred listened to Arthur huffed and yank the reins towards him, trying to keep the horse in check.

A smug smile on his face, Alfred called out, “You need any help, Your Highness?’

A sharp glare was sent his way, a clear no, but the squeak of fear when the horse neighed and jolted slightly was a clear yes.

So, nonchalantly, Alfred shrugged, “I know you don’t  _ need _ my help, but if you did, I’d suggest trying to sooth your horse and be nice to her instead of jerking on the reigns.”

Arthur sent a second glare his way but followed his instructions, reaching a pale hand out to pet at the horse’s mane. “I am trying to be more… empathetic. I just don’t understand why they gave me a brand new horse for the trip up Mount Lanayru.”

“Well, we’re meeting up with all the Champions. The King,” Alfred said with poorly disguised disdain, “Probably wanted you to use the royal white horse to impress them or something.”

The Prince sighed, “He’s just doing what he thinks is best for me, we both know this. I don’t know why it’s making you so angry all of a sudden, you used to not care about our arguments.”

Huffing, Alfred glared ahead at the road, “I just don’t understand why he thinks he can talk to you like that. I mean, I get that he’s the king and all, but you’re the prince!”

A soft chuckle grabbed Alfred’s attention, “You’re a strange one, Alfred. But nonetheless, that’s not our focus. A right now, we need to stop by Hateno Laboratory and then head up the mountain. After, we will meet up with the other Champions by the Eastern Gate, hopefully with good news.”

Perking up, Alfred asked, “Hateno Lab? Do you think Yao will have an update on the slate?”

“Possibly,” Arthur hummed. As they rode on, Arthur grew somber, “‘Only the wise are permitted to seek the Goddess’ guidance in the waters of her wisdom…’” Arthur quoted the old saying. “What if…” He began, than trailed off, staring up at the icy peaks.

Alfred knew exactly what Arthur was going to say, “You’ll unlock your power there, Arthur. You’ve always been pretty wise. The other two springs probably just didn’t connect with your power. This one will.”

“You have no guarantee. Maybe I truly am destined to be the Prince of Nothing.”

  
  


Alfred awoke before remembering what happened next. The tightness in his chest made him hope whatever he said in response had calmed Arthur’s worries, at least a little. 

 

\---

 

“Oh, shit.” Alfred whispered in awe.

There, laying curled along the ice spired atop Mount Lanayru peak, was a beautiful dragon. Well, what once must have been beautiful. It could no longer hold that claim. 

Purple horns could be seen, but that was it. The rest of the creature was obscured, covered in a disgusting goo. Alfred recognized the material as some of the stuff that had infected the insides of the Divine Beasts, and the sight made him tighten his grip on his sword.

Completely ready to destroy the stuff with his blade, Alfred blinked when the muck began to writhe. Widening his stance, Alfred watched, nauseated, as repulsive eyes began to form in the slime.

All at once, the eyes snapped open and stared right at Alfred as the dragon screeched and took flight. Rocks and ice tumbled to the ground as the movement knocked them out of place.

Acting quickly, Alfred sheathed his sword and took out his bow, nocking an arrow and taking aim as he chased after the infected creature. Letting the arrow fly, Alfred watched in horrified disgust as one of the numerous eyes popped and withered away, causing some of the goo to begin to slide off the dragon.

With a sigh, Alfred nocked another arrow. He was going to save this dragon, no matter how long it took.

 

And it took a long time. By the time the dragon was freed, night was falling. The dragon Naydra, once an inky black now a shining white. Alfred panted, out of breath from the fight, knelt in the cold water. The unmoving Goddess statue looked down upon him, as if judging him. He knelt there for a while, calming his racing heart and reaching out to the Goddess. Then, Alfred felt a calming presence wash over him. 

It was much like the one he felt at the Spring of Courage, only this one was weaker, more distant. As if Alfred couldn’t access it as well. Silent, Alfred listened for the voice of the Goddess, hoping for advice or help, but instead heard nothing.

Nothing happened.

Blinking down at the water with a frown, he wondered if this was how Arthur felt, waiting for the Goddesses to do something when they were so close, but so, so far.

And then he remembered.

  
  


Alfred stood, silent and unmoving, just as he was supposed to. And yet there was nothing he wanted to do more than run over to Arthur’s side and comfort the man. 

They were currently at the Spring of Power as they had been all day. All day Arthur had been kneeling in the water, praying silently or whispering to the Goddess to answer him. It was night now, and Arthur must have been freezing, but the man didn’t get up. 

He stayed there, still hoping for any response from the Goddess. 

At first, Alfred had been too far away to hear what Arthur was whispering, but the prince was no longer quiet. With a tight voice, he had began to speak- to beg. “Please, Goddess Din of Power, please. I need to unlock what’s sealed away inside of me. None of you have answered my prayers all my life. Please, even my grandmother heard the voices of the Spirit Realm. I just need something, anything.” The man was rambling, no longer calm and proper like he’d been that morning. 

Alfred heard the deep, shuddering breath Arthur took before he continued, “Why can’t I feel anything! Am I just a failure? My brother has told me so many times that I’m not doing enough, is he right?” Alfred flinched as he heard a splash in the water as Arthur slammed his fists downwards, “Am I just a failure? Why can’t I just feel your presence!” Arthur’s voice cracked, and the sound broke Alfred’s vigil.

Turning, he gazed sadly at Arthur’s hunder over form shivering in the water. Walking slowly, Alfred make his way through the shallow water as he heard Arthur’s somber whispers, “I’ve prayed and pleaded, I’ve done everything I can, why do you all evade me so? What’s wrong with me-”

Arthur cut himself off with a choked gasp as he glanced up, startled. Alfred looked down at him, hand resting on his shoulder, and spoke quietly, “It’s getting late and it will do no good for you to freeze to death in this water. You can come back another day.”

Arthur jerked his head side to side, “No, I have to do more, I can’t just walk away-”

“You’ll never unlock your powers if you are too sick to focus. You turn twenty in a week, you can try again at the Spring of Wisdom. Now,” Alfred held his hand out for Arthur, “Let’s get you by a fire.”

Shakily, Arthur accepted the hand and stood, his ceremonial outfit soaking wet. Alfred dutifly ignored his red eyes, instead commenting with a fond smile, “See, you’re shivering in the cold. Oh! I know this good Zora recipe for fish, and we should have some still in our packs. I’ll get a fire going and you can help me prepare the stuff, how’s that sound?”

It was a weak attempt, but Alfred was trying to get Arthur to react. To distract him. 

And it worked, even if his reaction was half-hearted, “You’re going to let me help cook?”

Alfred laughed, strained as it was, “It’s really just stabbing a fish on a stick with some mushrooms around it, I don’t think you can mess that up, Mr. Pampered.”

  
  


Alfred laughed to himself as the memory faded. He had a feeling Arthur had somehow found a way to mess up the food.

Suddenly, Alfred blinked. Maybe it was because he was at the Spring of Wisdom, but the warm feeling in his chest that grew at the sound of Arthur’s laugh, and how his heart burned when he heard Arthur’s broken voice crying out to the Goddess, everything began to make sense.

How he felt for Arthur, it made sense.

His face erupted in flames as he thought of Arthur’s smiling face, and he whispered a “thank you” to the Goddess for helping him figure it out.

With renewed energy, Alfred stood and turned, ready to make his way down the mountain and to complete finish his destiny. 

 

\---

 

If anything, Alfred was happy to understand why he reacted how he did when around Arthur in his memories. It was satisfying, to say the least.

Not only that, but Alfred was also very excited to get to Romeo, because if anyone were to have the answers to Alfred’s remaining questions, it would be him.

Hylia, he hoped Arthur felt the same.

Not that it would change anything, of course. Even if Arthur didn’t feel the same, Alfred was going to the castle and saving Arthur and all of Hyrule. Because he was the hero, and everyone had lived in fear long enough. It was his turn to do something about it.

Looking around, Alfred realized he was nearing the Eastern Gate. This was where they were to meet the Champions after Arthur prayed at the Spring of Wisdom. With a frown, Alfred turned and gazed up the mountain again. He desperately hoped Arthur had unlocked his powers that day. If he had, Alfred could at least be comfortable knowing Arthur was a little safer in Hyrule Castle right now. 

But, he had no way of knowing without all his memories. 

So with a huff, Alfred walked on towards Kakariko Village in the hopes of gaining more information from Romeo.

As he walked he allowed himself to take in the landscape. Beautiful carved stone made up what once must have been a safe trail, now Alfred could see Bokoblins and Lizalfos in the distance. 

It saddened him to think about how destroyed the once grand kingdom was now. Nothing was left untouched, everything and everyone’s lives were changed on the day Ganon came back.

And looking around, Alfred began to remember the day everything changed.  

  
  


It hadn’t worked. 

The Spring of Wisdom wielding nothing for Arthur, and Alfred knew that was devastating to the man. A Prince who spent his entire life working towards one goal, always believing that he’d unlock it one day when he was old enough, now crushed by the fact that the Spring of Wisdom also rejected him. 

The descent down then mountain had been slow. Alfred walked dutifully behind Arthur, letting the humiliated man set the pace. Alfred didn’t speak, knowing nothing he could say would help Arthur.

It was sundown by the time they reached the gate.

Everyone could sense the tension in the air, and the question didn’t need to be asked, but someone had to.

Ivan was the one with that honor, “Nothing?”

Arthur shook his head, and everyone fell silent. Then, quickly, Elizaveta spoke up, “We all know the Springs aren’t the only way of unlocking your power, Arthur. The catalyst could be anything.”

“I’ve tried everything!” Arthur shouted, hands curled into fists.

No one was sure what to say, until Matthew sighed, “May I say something?” When no response came, Matthew continued on, “Arthur, this may sound strange, but what are you thinking about when you try and access your power? For me with my healing, I think of things that make me happy. Like when I have to heal Alfred, we grew up together, so I allow myself to relax and simply… remember. Feel.” Stepping forwards, Matthew continued, “The Goddesses won’t answer your pleas if they aren’t honest.”

Arthur opened his mouth, eyebrows furrowed and an indignant anger in his eyes, when a deep rumbling interrupted him. Arthur stumbled forwards, and Alfred quickly reached out to steady him. 

Moving quickly, João flew into the air. Everyone watched as he cursed and called down, “It’s here.”

“Are you sure?” Ivan asked as João descended.

“Quite.”

Strangely, everyone was calm, if only for a moment. No one was surprised, everyone had expected it to happen eventually. But Arthur’s powers were still locked away, and the Divine Beasts weren’t fully functional yet. They weren’t fully prepared, and the weight of that knowledge weighed on everyone. 

Taking charge, Elizaveta stood tall, “This is it, then. Everyone, get to your Divine Beasts, we can’t waste any time.” Looking down at Arthur, she placed a hand on his shoulder, “Come, we will find somewhere safe for you.”

Ripping his shoulder out of her grasp, he turned, “No. I am not a child. I will go with Alfred and face my destiny. You all, get moving.”

Without another word, everyone began to head for their Divine Beast. There was no use in arguing. 

At this point, even without wings Alfred could see the start of the end; an inky smog had began to fill the air, the smoke laced with pink stripes of lightning. 

Arthur took a shuddering breath before turning to Alfred, a determined look on his face, “We need to get to the castle.” No fear was present in Arthur’s eyes. 

  
  


When Alfred came out of the memory, he was shaking. Something horrible had gone wrong in between them heading for the castle and getting there- he needed to know what. So with renewed energy, Alfred began to run to Kakariko Village, the one place he could think of that would provide answers.  

 

Time passed quickly as he ran. He didn’t feel tired, didn’t let himself rest. 

Alfred needed to know what happened.

How he got so injured.

Why he failed to protect Arthur.

What went wrong?

There were tree’s everywhere. Alfred knew the path he was running down, he was sure he hadn’t taken it before but he knew the path. The trees, the stones, the rain.

It wasn’t raining before.

A thud behind him.

Alfred turned to see Arthur, bruised and dirtied, in a heap on the ground. Arthur's hand had just slipped from his, he couldn’t let Arthur stay there. They had to keep moving.

“Arthur!” Alfred cried out, running beside the prince and kneeling. The man didn’t respond for a second, until he whipped his head up. His eyes were broken.

“This is all my fault, if I’d only unlocked my powers, this wouldn’t have turned out this way.”

Alfred shook his head, hands on Arthur’s arms, trying to keep him moving, “Ganon turned the Guardians against us, there was nothing any of us could do. Now, come on, we need to keep moving-”

Arthur gasped and pulled himself away with a cry, “Elizaveta, João, Ivan- Alfred,  _ Matthew _ , they’re all trapped in their Divine Beasts and it’s  _ all my fault _ .”

He had to ignore how his heart hurt at the thought of Matthew trapped and alone. Arthur was his main priority. That was it. “We can’t do anything about that!” He wished it were different. “We can only focus on ourselves right now- so get the fuck up and let’s keep moving.” Alfred grabbed Arthur’s arm to pull him up. He’d carry the man at this point. He stopped when Arthur flinched.

“Everything I’ve done- everything I’ve worked towards. It was all useless. My brother- he was right. I can’t- there’s nothing left for me to do. I’ve failed everyone. I left them all to  _ die _ -” Arthur’s voiced cracked as the man cut himself off. With a wail that shattered Alfred’s last bit of resolve, Arthur flung himself forward into his arms.

Catching him, Alfred closed his eyes tightly, trying not to make a sound. He had to be strong for Arthur. 

  
  


With a gasp, Alfred looked around.

_ When had he started kneeling?  _

It wasn’t raining. Not like it had been a century ago.

The forest trail was rather peaceful, even from where Alfred was positioned, collapsed on the ground.

_ I have to get up. Romeo must have answers. _

With a shuddering breath, Alfred stood and kept moving. 

He needed answers, and he needed them soon. He couldn’t put it off any longer. He couldn’t live with not knowing any longer. 

 

\---

 

Considering Alfred’s entrance, Romeo was reacted rather well to a dirty man bursting into his house with a sword in his hands. 

“I suppose this means you remember, don’t you?”

Alfred nodded. He wasn’t sure he could have talked if he wanted too.

“Then I will not waste your time with pleasantries.” The old man gestured to a painting to his right, “This field. I’m no expert on how your memories are returning, but I’m sure it holds more satisfying answers than my words could provide. You passed through it a long time ago, when you first came up and found me.”

Alfred squinted at the painting, trying to remember. A large grassy field, destroyed Guardians littering every free inch of ground, and a bright, blue sky.

Yes, he knew this place. 

Something deep inside him let him know he knew it well.

As Alfred turned to leave, Romeo called out, “Wait. Alfred, be careful. Divine Beast Vah Rudania was always powerful, it’s why Ivan controlled it. Please, calm your emotions before taking it on. No one wishes to lose you to a simple mistake.”

He nodded and turned again, when Romeo continued, “I am serious. Arthur has been fine in there for a century. He can wait a few extra days. I know he’d rather you be safe and uninjured. So please, just take your time. Talk to people. Breath.” The man smiled, “Fate has not been kind to you, I believe Hylia owes you the ability to rest for a day or two.”

Without acknowledging Romeo’s words, Alfred was off.

A kind woman on the edge of town offered up her horse to speed him along, and he promised to leave it at the stable where it’d be safe.

Following the dirt road, Alfred let the fast horse take the lead. It wasn’t long until they approached the field by Fort Hateno- the last stand of Eastern Hyrule. That had to have been what the painting was expecting. It matched it exactly, what with all the destroyed Guardians everywhere. 

Dismounting the horse, he led it to the close-by stable. Once it was securely in their care, he began to walk along the field, trusting his feet to lead him where his mind couldn’t. 

He headed towards the center of the field, walking through a murky swamp. The Guardians unnerved him, despite being destroyed. A part of him expected them to come alive once again and start firing at him at any moment.

But they didn’t. 

So, he managed to make his way through the undisturbed field without any trouble. Eventually, he began to slow as his heart began to pound. His hands shook, and his breath came out in panicked gasps. He knew where he was. He was standing where he last saw Arthur, one hundred years ago. 

  
  


The Guardians were everywhere. Anywhere you looked you’d see bright pink swirls crawling around, blue eyes whirring as they locked onto a new victim. 

Alfred kneeled on the ground, the sword of legends the only thing keeping him from falling over entirely. Arthur laid a hand on his shoulder, voice tight, “Alfred, please, you can’t fight them all- just, just run-”

“No-”

“Don’t worry about me, you idiot, I’ll be okay, just-”

Alfred stood quickly, yanking the battered sword out of the ground as he stumbled backwards. Arthur’s hands caught him, keeping him upright as the man let out a desperate, “Please-”

Another Guardian saw them as it crawled along. Its blue eye began to whirr and spin as the thing clambered over the shells of its broken comrades. Its eye stared at him, only for a second, before it shifted to the bright red.

Alfred didn’t have a shield. He was weak and tired. He couldn’t stop it, nor would he be quickly enough to move both him and Arthur out of the way. 

So he stood tall as the red eye flashed. He would protect Arthur, he would-

“No!”

And before Alfred could process it, Arthur was in front of him, hand raised. Alfred’s heart pounded, knowing he wouldn’t be able to pull Arthur back, why had he moved in front, why-

And then the beam fired.

And a golden light washed over them. 

A golden light washed over  _ everything _ .

The Guardian, so close to killing them, collapsed.

Alfred watched as Guardian after Guardian turned dark and fell over.

_ Arthur was safe. _ That’s all that mattered. He didn’t care how it happened. Alfred could relax. They were fine, whatever Arthur did worked.

Arthur would be safe.

He let himself fall. Distantly, he heard Arthur cry out, he felt the man’s warm hands on him, shaking him.

He hurt everywhere- he’d gotten hit in the side earlier. It’d leave a nasty scar, if he even made it long enough for it to scar.

Arthur was holding him up now, letting Alfred lean against him. He was talking to him, saying words he couldn’t process.

Forcing himself to concentrate, Alfred made out, “No, Alfred, you’ll be okay, you'll be alright…” He faded out for a second, a minute. He has no way of knowing how long.

Arthur’s head was buried in his chest, but only for a second. Arthur was talking to someone, voice tight but determined. And then Alfred was being lifted, and he saw himself being moved farther and farther away from Arthur- he couldn’t do anything about it.

He reached out, only for a second, but Arthur had turned away already, Alfred’s sword in hand.

 

So he’d gotten injured trying to protect Arthur.

He hadn’t been strong enough then.

People, soldiers, must have arrived and brought him to the cave he’d woken up in. The cave was likely more of the Spadean technology. 

But Arthur had taken his sword, the Master Sword, and went on without him. 

Well, Alfred couldn’t change the past, no matter how much he wanted to.

Dwelling on it would only hurt. 

He was stronger now than before. 

He was going to free the last Divine Beast. Then, he’d make his way to Hyrule Castle and save Arthur, once and for all. 

 

\---

 

“I wish I could have been of more help, but I really had no way of getting into the Beast. I must thank you for all you’ve done, is there anything me, or the other Goron’s can do?” Ludwig was nice. He’d been helpful in the day and a half Alfred had been on Death Mountain, even giving him a metal shield when the wooden one he’d been using burned up in the heat. Despite their appearance, the potions he’d drank to stay safe while surrounded by lava weren’t so bad, and Alfred was fairly sure his current one would wear off after he’d left the mountain. 

“I’m fine, thank you. Well, actually,” Alfred spoke as they made their way back to Goron City, “Do you know of a faster way down the mountain? The way up was long, and I’m hoping to get to Hyrule Field before dark.”

The large being paused for a second, “You’re going straight to the castle?”

Alfred allowed himself to smile. He’d tried taking Romeo’s words to heart, and instead of rushing straight to the Divine Beast without looking back, he’d talked to a few people and gotten help getting to it. But he couldn't waste more time. Not when he was this close, “I need to get there as soon as possible, honestly I’ve spent too long here as is.”

“You misunderstand me,” Ludwig still hadn't moved, “You are the Hero of Legend, correct? Not to be rude, but your sword is not one befitting a hero of such title.” 

Alfred looked down at his blade. Well, Ludwig wasn’t wrong. It was a battered sword he’d picked off an enemy a while ago, but it’d served him well so far. “Do you have a better one?”

“The Master Sword should be what you wield in your upcoming battle.” Ludwig wasn’t looking at him, instead staring far away, past the mountain and into a forest closeby. 

Alfred frowned, “I don’t have access to it, not since I woke up.”

Ludwig looked down at him before pointing out at the horizon, “The Lost Woods. I’ve heard people say an old, wise forest spirit lives there. One man told me of a great sword that resides deep in the woods as well. I think it’d serve you well to at least try and enter.”

“Try to enter? What does that mean?” They’d began to walk again, heading down towards the city. 

“I haven’t heard of anyone who’s gotten past the fog. Many try, but everyone either winds up at the entrance or gone forever once they enter.” Ludwig shrugged, “But you are the Champion. I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

 

\---

 

Ludwig lied. Alfred was most certainly  _ not _ fine. 

Alfred was very, very not… happy at the moment. Sure, he’d talked to numerous ghosts since he’d woken up, but that meant nothing. Those were people he knew, and they had been offering help. 

This creepy-ass forest did not guarantee his safety. 

He couldn’t see more than three feet in front of him, he kept hearing things, and he was pretty sure trees were  _ not _ supposed to look like they had screaming faces. And yet, here he was. Holding a torch and marching through the Lost Woods.

The Lost Woods! Who names a forest that- especially when its supposed to be where a  _ helpful  _ forest spirit lives.

It didn’t sound like a friendly forest spirit anymore.

He huffed as he waved the torch around, trying to see where to go next. He’d quickly figured out to follow the wind, so he was lucky the thing hadn’t burnt out yet. The light in his hands was one of the only things keeping him sane.

Well, it was. Until he heard a noise. It was like nothing he’d ever heard before- there was no way to describe it, but he knew he didn’t like how close to him it was. Speeding up, he began to look around, now noticing flashes of movement and color in the trees around him. 

As he walked, the fog began to thin and Alfred began to see little creatures in the trees and bushes around him. 

They looked like little saplings, with different types of leaves plastered on their faces like masks. As frightening as it sounded, they were a little cute.

It relaxed him, if anything. They seemed harmless, too. Almost like they were more scared of him than he was of them. Like spiders were, supposedly. 

If Ludwig were right, however, he’d have to continue on even if the creatures were malicious. So, he marched bravely on. As the fog began to thin, Alfred noticed the trees began to change too. No longer the dark, twisted things they were earlier, the trees were now beautiful cherry trees, covered with simple, pink blossoms. The creatures, whatever they were, watched him carefully, and they were consistent in their abundance. Almost as if they were lining a path.

It seemed they were. Stones began to appear underfoot, and a trail between trees became clear. As he walked, the creatures seemed to relax in his presence. They still hid away when he approached, but they chittered politely, or at least what he assumed was politely. 

And then, Alfred realized where he was. He wasn’t sure if he’d been there before, but he knew what lay ahead. Ludwig was right, the sword was in the forest. 

A giant, twisting tree sat at the center of a clearing. Clear water circled around it, and stones laid a path to walk on. The tree was truly gigantic, impossibly tall and towering over everything. Even though it was a simple plant, it held an air of authority to it. He knew this tree had been there a long, long time. 

The stones beneath led him to a triangle shaped platform, where, resting untouched for a century, lay a simple but elegant sword. 

Alfred quickly extinguished the torch before taking a deep breath and walking forwards. He reached a hand out, fingers barely grazing the hilt, when a voice echoed inside him, “ _ Alfred, you’re Hyrule’s final hope-” _

The words got cut off as Alfred jolted backwards at the sound of Arthur’s voice. Breathing heavily, Alfred’s heart clenched. He quickly reached out again desperate to hear it again, when a loud yawn startled him.

Looking around, Alfred saw no one. It wasn’t until he registered the creaking noises that he let himself look up, up, and up. Up at the tree. 

Hylia, this tree had a face too. 

“Oh, dear. I dozed off again.” The tree’s mouth moved. It was, somehow, talking. “Who’s there- oh. It’s you.” If a tree could scoff, that’s what this one did. “After a century’s disappearance, you finally returned.”

“You’re a talking tree.” Way to state the obvious, Alfred.

“You don’t remember? Shame. Now I have to reintroduce myself. I am the Deku Tree. I have watched over Hyrule since time immemorial.” The little creatures from before appeared again, seemingly unfazed by the tree. They peeked out for its branches, as well as from rocks surrounding the pedestal. None came close to Alfred or the sword, however. “The sword that seals away the darkness has been waiting a long time for your return, Alfred.”

He reached out once more the the sword, both to claim it again and to hear Arthur’s voice once more when the Deku Tree’s words stopped him, “A warning. That sword will test whomever attempts to wield it. Be careful, I do not want to see you dead, young hero.”

No one told him the sword would try and kill him. But, if he’d wielded it once, he knew he could do it again. Looking up at the tree, he stubbornly announced, “I don’t care,” and took hold of the hilt.

It hurt, Hylia, did it hurt. It felt as though his very life force were being sucked out from him.

But he held on, even as the he heard the Deku Tree tell him to stop, that he wasn’t yet strong enough, he held on. Alfred didn’t have time to waste anymore, not when he was so close. Gasping for breath, he felt himself grow weaker and weaker as he only held on tighter.

And then it stopped. The pain was gone, the only reminder of it was the air that had been stolen from his lungs.

So with a deep breath, Alfred pulled the sword out of the stone. It was light, but the metal gleamed brightly, telling Alfred all he needed to know about its power. 

Before he could admire it properly, the Deku Tree spoke again. “The Prince wished for me to tell you something when you retrieved the blade. I did not expect to deliver it so soon after seeing you again, but I suppose you are stronger than I expected.”

And then Alfred remember something that was not his own memory.

  
  


“Alfred will come for you, one day. But until then, rest safely here.” Arthur spoke softly, his voice hoarse. “Although the Slumber of Restoration will likely hurt his mind, I have no doubt he will come for you again.”

“What is your next step, young Prince?” The Deku Tree’s voice was subdued, like the small Korok that were watching the interaction intently. Everyone in Hyrule was mourning or fighting, forest spirits were no exception.

“I still must play my part in the battle. I cannot run from it, not now that my powers have manifested.” Arthur’s voice commanded the attention of everyone, hardened from pain that no one should have thrust upon them. Arthur’s eyes fluttered closed as his fists clenched tightly, “I ask only one thing of you, Great Deku Tree. When Alfred returns, please tell him that despite how I treated him-”

The Deku Tree’s voice spoke of a smile, “Now then, young Prince, I think what you wish to say would sound much better coming from you than an old tree.”

A small smile graced Arthur’s lips, “I suppose you are right.”

“Now, make sure you’re around to tell him.”

The smile fell as Arthur chose not to respond. He picked up the damaged sword, holding it tightly before plunging it into the pedestal where it would await a long, lonely century for Alfred’s return.

  
  
  
  


Alfred held onto the sword tightly. He was sure who’s memory that was- the Deku Tree’s, or Arthur’s. But he knew what it was telling him.

Looking up at the Deku Tree, Alfred muttered a quick, “Thank you.” He turned on his heel and began to walk out of the clearing, making his way back through the Lost Woods with renewed determination. 

He had a castle to storm.

 

\--- 

 

Of all the things he thought he’d encounter in the castle, a giant, sentient skeleton was not on the list. 

As anxious as he was to hurry through everything, he really didn’t think he could easily take on all the Guardians roaming around the front gates, so Alfred had tried to sneak in through one of the sides. He was currently in the dungeon, and was now trapped in a room with a monster unlike anything he’s seen. He just had to run towards the chest laying on the ground on a pile of bones. Of course that hadn’t seemed suspicious to him. Of course. 

At least lynels he knew how to kill. This thing seemed impenetrable, its bone seeming too strong. The only thing that wasn’t made out of bone on the monster was its eye.

Oh. Duh.

Alfred quickly pulled out his bow, nocking an arrow and taking aim as the thing lumbered towards him. He fired with precision, hitting the pupil and knocking the eye out of its socket. Trying to ignore how gross it was, Alfred ran over to the chest, prying it open. Inside lay a beautiful shield, one depicting a red bird spread out in flight. It looked sturdy, so Alfred took it. 

Turning around, he began to look for a way out of the room. Moving around the blinded creature, Alfred noticed a small lever on the wall. Pulling it revealed another door, one leading him further into the castle. With a deep breath, Alfred soldiered on, leaving the creature to stumble around. 

Through the tunnels below the castle, Alfred made his way up and into the grand library. What once was a beautiful room was now filled with musty books and torn papers, a requiem for knowledge lost to time. Alfred didn’t let himself dwell in the room, didn’t let himself remember how Arthur loved to waste the day away reading and studying. He continued on, slaying monsters and beasts as he moved up and up, higher up the castle.

When one path was blocked, Alfred found another without hesitating. If he had to go outside, he’d brave the Guardians and lynels until he could find an open window to sneak through. 

Eventually, however, he knew he could go no further inside. The entrance to where he needed to go, where his body was taking him without hesitation, was a stone walkway, leading into the sanctum. And Alfred was standing on it. He knew what lie ahead. He could feel it.

So, with only a quick glance behind him, back at where he knew Arthur’s room and study to be, he walked forwards to his destiny. 

The room was disgusting. The black sludge that was everywhere in the castle was coating every inch of the room. It stank, reeking of evil and malice. Alfred knew this room was infected with something awful. 

And yet, there was a presence in the room. He didn’t know how he knew, but Arthur was close. So, so close.

And then he looked up.

The window across the room, holding a stone Triforce, pointed up at what hung from the ceiling. A sac. A large, slimy sac. 

And, a voice.  _ “Alfred…” _ It was Arthur.  _ “Alfred, I’m sorry. I’m can’t hold him back any longer. Do your best-” _

And the sac erupted. 

Sludge began to pour out of it, all over the floor. Alfred jumped back, just in time as a lazer, much like the one from a Guardian, ripped across the floor where he had been standing. The beams tore through the room, destroying what was left of the columns and walls. It was chaos, but only for a second.

Alfred spared a glance up, realizing the sac was still. Then it wasn’t. It was shaking, squirming, and smoking.

It shook for a second, and then the sides of it were ripped apart. A creature tumbled out, released after a century of slumber. Alfred tried to get a good look at it, but before he could the damaged floor collapsed under the weight of the monster. 

He let himself fall, and fall, and fall. Deep under the castle Alfred and the monster fell, until Alfred realized their fall was coming to an end. He pulled out the paraglider that had served him well through his journey, letting it slow his descent.

And there he was. There  _ it  _ was. Standing inches from Calamity Ganon, Alfred unsheathed his sword-  _ the _ Master Sword. 

The monster screeched at him. A distant memory echoed in Alfred’s head, of him seeing depictions of previous reincarnations of this hateful creature. This was something different. What used to be a man, something human-adjacent, was now nothing more than a hatred-fueled monster.

Legs and muck covered the beast, glowing eyes locked onto Alfred as it skittered towards him, sweeping a long, awkward arm out.

Barely managed to dodge, Alfred knew this fight would not be easy.

But he would be victorious.

There wasn’t any other option.

Holding up his shield, Alfred closed his eyes and breathed. The Divine Beasts should be activating soon. The Champions would fire at the monster. They would.

But as Alfred weaved and dodged, looking for an opening, no help came. He waited, but the longer he waited, he began to lose hope.

Then, voices echoed in his ear. He couldn’t make them out individually, not when four people were talking at once. But he knew who they were. He recognized the anger and revenge in their tone. 

The Champions had been biding their time as well. Perhaps they had to charge up, Alfred didn’t know. But they were here now. They all called out, and the room lit up.

He had no way of knowing what happened, but when his eyes adjusted, the monster looked battered. The Champions had fired their Divine Beasts, helping Alfred along in the fight.

So Alfred observed the beast for a second, noticing it was favoring one of its left legs, and went in to attack that side. He got in a hit, before he was batted backwards by a large arm.

He went flying and quickly decided he’d need a better strategy if he wanted to make it out of the battle with his ribs intact.

So he watched the creature’s attacks, dodging any many of them as he could, and trying to use his shield when possible.

The monster paused its attacks, skittering backwards and up the wall of the room, before stopping. It turned its head, staring once more at Alfred, and lifted on of its arms. On it was a cannon. It began to whirr, and Alfred recognized the sound. It was the same as the Guardians, and from behind his shield, Alfred let himself smile.

He had a strategy now.

So he waited for the familiar blip that signified the blast was coming, and when he heard it, he pushed his shield forwards, slamming the blast back at Ganon. Not even waiting to see if the creature was hurt by it, Alfred sprinted forwards, using the moment to attack its head. 

He was lucky, the attack had caused the monster to be stunned for a moment, leaving a safe opening for Alfred to attack. So, Alfred waited for the monster to fire a beam again, and again, and again, until the monster stopped attacking.

It stood still, not an inch of it moving. Until it began to twitch. Smoke poured out from it, leaking into the air as muck began to ooze out onto the floor. Alfred stepped back, unsure of what was happening.

Calamity Ganon exploded. It burst into black smog. But Alfred recognized it- it was the same smog that they’d seen first attack the castle. So he held his shield up, trying to guard himself as much as possible as the monster released itself into the air. Alfred watched as it flew up out of the room.

He had to go after it- it’d continue to wreak havoc out there. He’d managed to hurt it enough for it to run. He just had to keep fighting.

Walking to the center of the room, he looked up for a way to climb out. But then, he didn’t have to.

He felt warm, and looking down at himself, Alfred realized he was glowing. It was the same golden light that Arthur had wielded in Ash Swamp. Whatever was happening, Alfred didn’t try to fight it. He closed his eyes and felt himself grow warmer and warmer.

When he opened his eyes, he first noticed the beautiful horse that had been loaned to him earlier. Then, he noticed the oranges and golden yellows that lined the sky. Sunset.

Then, he turned around.

A gigantic, flaming boar stood in the middle of Hyrule Field. It towered over everything in sight, and Alfred knew this thing could easily destroy everyone.

And then he heard Arthur. _ “Alfred- this thing has given up on reincarnation, in favor of this form. Stop it here- forever. Please, destroy the creature made of hatred and malice.” _

“Whatever you say,” He muttered as he hopped up on the horse. Drawing his bow, Alfred spurred the horse onwards, towards the monster and towards the setting sun.

_ “Alfred,” _ Arthur’s voice rang out again,  _ “I don’t know if you remember everything, but that doesn’t matter now. Your courage need not be remembered, because it’s not something one can forget.”  _

Alfred let his arrow fly, striking the great monstrosity in the head.

With a thunderous bellow, the boar choked out a great breath of flames. Charging forwards, Alfred weaved under its legs and shot an arrow at its underbelly, before steering the loyal horse away.

With every shot, more and more sludge poured out from the wounds on the beast, coating it in darkness. Alfred, now facing it down from the front again, held his last arrow steady, aiming once again for its forehead. As the last rays of light creeped behind the horizon, Alfred dealt his finishing blow.

Or, what he'd hoped was his finishing blow. Instead of falling over, the weakened beast adjusted its stance- into one ready to charge forwards. Drawing his sword, a futile effort in the face of something so large, Alfred dismounted the horse and sent it running to the side. It couldn’t help him any longer, not against this attack.

With a deep breath, Alfred got ready to do, well, he didn’t know. He didn’t have a plan, but what else was he going to do? He wasn’t about to turn and run, arrows or no.

But, apparently, Alfred’s job was done. He figured that out as soon as his vision was blinded, not by a red hot blast of fire, but by a calm, golden light.

It was a presence he recognized. 

He let out a only slightly hysterical laugh as the light faded and there, only a few feet in front of him, stood Arthur. From the back, he looked exactly as he did in Alfred’s last memories. Still in his pure white ceremonial garb, now dirtied, Arthur stood tall. Facing the beast, he raised a single hands towards the heavens. 

As what was left of the beast known as Calamity Ganon charged forwards, Alfred felt calm. He knew whatever Arthur was doing would work.

And it did.

As more golden light poured down, it engulfed the beast. Everywhere it touched it, the monster began to sizzle and turn back into smoke. He watched as the thing turned back into the smokey form it had taken a century ago, screeching as Arthur raised his other hand.

The light multiplied until Alfred had to cover his eyes to stop the burning sensation. He only opened his eyes when it was silent again.

For some reason, Alfred noticed the moon first. The pale outline of it, only just peeking out from the trees. An infinite number of stars lined the sky next to it. The sky seemed brighter than it had in a long time.

Then he saw his Prince.

Arthur’s back was still too him, but even from behind Alfred could tell he was about to collapse from exhaustion. Before he could run forwards, Arthur’s voice stopped him.

“Alfred…” He trailed off. It sounded different in person, different from both the voice in his head and the voice in his memories. Alfred liked it better this way.

“Arthur-”

“I know it’s selfish of me, to ask this first with everything that has happened, but,” Arthur sighed, his shoulders lowering like they were carrying the weight of the world on them. And in a way, they had been. For a century. “But, Alfred, do you… Do you remember me?” Arthur finally turned around.

He looked horrible. His face was drained, exhaustion clear from the bags under his eyes. He was bruised, bloodied, and his once white outfit was awfully dirty.

But, he was so, so beautiful.

Alfred let himself smile and walk forwards.

 

\---

 

“Divine Beast Vah Ruta has stopped functioning again. We should go check up on it tomorrow, we’re close by already.”

Alfred just nodded as Arthur spoke. They were sitting across from each other, a small fire separating them. In the week since the battle, Alfred hadn’t let Arthur out of his sight. And yet, he was scared to get to close to the man in fear he would fade away. A silly fear, but he couldn’t shake the feeling.

So, he watched in silence as Arthur fiddled with the slate, which he had quickly taken back from Alfred. They were trying to repair the kingdom, a feat not made easy with the destruction that had been wrought.

But they were doing it, despite the toll it had taken on Arthur.

Arthur had insisted that they keep moving, saying he’d had a century of rest already. Alfred knew he hadn’t been resting, not like Alfred had, but he didn’t argue. It wouldn’t be a fight he’d win.

He watched Arthur sigh and lower the slate, gazing into the fire. “I suppose… It would only be proper of us to offer Matthew’s father and brother more closure as well.”

Alfred heart pulled at Arthur’s words, but he held himself together. It was still hard to think about, but he didn’t dwell on the past. He still didn’t believe he remembered enough to mourn properly. 

Shifting, Arthur shook his head and picked up the slate again, tapping a few times before he squinted. “Alfred, what are these pictures?”

Oh. The pictures he’d taken to amuse himself while traveling around and fighting. Arthur would not be happy to see those. Not so soon, not when everything was still fresh in their minds. So, moving quickly around the fire, Alfred tried to grab the slate out of Arthur’s hands, “They’re nothing!”

With a surprised shout, Arthur scooted backwards, holding the slate out of Alfred’s reach, “What are you doing?”

“Give me the slate back!” Alfred reached for it again, but was out of luck as Arthur turned to look at the slate. With one hand on it and the other holding Alfred back, he began to look through the pictures.

While Alfred knew he could easily get the slate back through force, he let Arthur keep it. He’d taken the pictures to make Arthur angry, anyways. Now it was time to reap what he’d sown. 

Arthur’s eyes grew wide as he looked through the pictures, stopped on one of the ones he’d taken in front of the lynel. “What is this?” His voice was strangely tight.

“I was just messing around,” Alfred explained. It was something silly he could do to fill the time, to forgot the stress that had built up inside him. “I’d found the feature on the slate, and it made the lynels really mad and-”

“Why would you do that?” Arthur asked, still staring down at the picture. Alfred couldn’t place his tone, and it worried him. When he couldn’t figure out Arthur’s emotions, he didn’t know what was the best route to placate him. 

“They’re cool picture, I guess? And it was fun-” Alfred stopped as Arthur whipped up to glare at him.

“Fun?” Arthur snarked, “That was extremely dangerous and stupid. What if you’d gotten hurt?” 

Alfred laughed, rubbing the back of his neck casually in an attempt to calm Arthur down. He’d gotten way more worked up than he’d expected the man too when taking the pictures, if his clenched fists and red face were anything to go by. “I only got, like, a small burn on my back and tiny scratch on my leg. It scarred, yeah, but it’s not the worst injury I’ve got.” 

Arthur froze, eyes going wide. He looked Alfred up and down before sitting up straight. “Let me see them.”

“What?” It seemed the only appropriate answer.

“I want to see all your scars. They’re my fault anyways.” 

“My injuries aren’t your-”

“Let me see them.”

It was clear Arthur had no intention of budging. But Alfred really didn’t want to show Arthur. He had a lot of scars- his back got the worst of it. Vain as it was, he knew it would look horrible, raised skin and discolored patches and all.

Alfred was incapable of saying no to Arthur, however, so with averted eyes he pulled his shirt up and over his head. He knew without looking he still had purpling bruises from being flung across the room during the fight with Ganon, not to mention that the strangely blue scar that Matthew had healed was still vibrant. Beyond those, Alfred couldn’t keep track of when he got what. But Arthur wanted to see the scars from the lynel fight, so he spoke up. “I think the burn from the lynel is the one on my right shoulder, but I’m not completely-”

He broke off when a warm had rested on his back. It began to trace the outline of the scars littering across his back, remnants of lynel and Guardian fights, as well as arrow wounds and slashes from other monsters.  

He stiffened slightly as the hand brushed his blue scar, only to regret it when Arthur pulled back suddenly. “Sorry.” His voice was tight with unnamed emotions.

“It’s fine. Just surprised me. It doesn’t hurt.” It didn’t. Matthew’s powers had done their job well, despite Alfred not really understanding how they worked.

“What…” Arthur trailed off. He took a second before continuing, “Why is it blue?”

Did he want to tell Arthur he almost died? That he’d almost given up entirely? 

But on the flip side, did he want to lie to Arthur? Was he even capable of lying to Arthur? 

No, the man had spent a century in constant turmoil, fighting the living incarnation of hatred and greed. The least he deserved was a little honesty. 

“It’s pretty recent. Like two weeks old? Matthew appeared before me and healed it up. I got it by stumbling upon a very unhappy lynel.” It wasn’t lying if you omitted some of the information, right?

Arthur’s hand brushed his side again. Alfred wished he could see his face, if only to give him any clue on what he was thinking.

“Matthew? Why… How did he appear?” Arthur’s voice was devoid of emotion, a testament to him growing up in a world of politics. He knew how to act unaffected by any news.

Alfred’s own hand trailed subconsciously to the wound. He’d realized he did so when thinking of the person he thought of as a brother. “I don’t know. He spoke to me for a short time, and he seemed as confused as I was. When it was happening, I didn’t really believe he was there right away. And then when I realized he was, I thought I’d died.” He laughed, trying to make a joke out of it, but Arthur’s silence rang throughout the air.

And it was silent for another minute, their hands centimeters from each others, both grazing a wound that had almost changed the fate of Hyrule forever. Until Arthur yanked his hand away to muffle a sound Alfred didn’t understand.

But it didn’t take him long to figure out what the muffled and breathy noise was. Without thinking, he shifted all the way around and pulled Arthur close, enveloping the man in a tight hug.

Arthur was crying.

He didn’t really know why, but he wanted it to stop. He didn’t want Arthur to be hurting anymore.

“What’s wrong?” He asked uselessly. He brought a hand up to stroke Arthur’s hair, trying to comfort him in any way he could think.

But Arthur’s didn’t answer his question. He just shook his head and kept on crying. It took a long time for Arthur to start to calm, but Alfred was patient. He held Arthur tightly until the cries subsided into sniffles and soft whines. 

When Arthur tried to pull away, he let him, but kept firm hands on Arthur’s shoulders, keeping him close enough for Alfred’s comfort. 

Arthur wiped his eyes and looked at his wet hand, letting out a short, self-deprecating laugh. “Sorry-”

“You don’t need to apologize.” Alfred wasn’t going to let Arthur think otherwise.

Looking up at him, Arthur sighed. “I still should apologize. You just… I- you-” Arthur kept stumbling over his words until he quit trying with a groan. “I used to be so good with words.”

Alfred wasn’t so dense he couldn’t figure out partially why Arthur had gotten so emotional. “I’m okay, Arthur. I’m the Champion, it would have been weird if I  _ didn’t _ get hurt.”

He’d expected Arthur to snap back at him about how he still believed he should have been stronger, but instead, Arthur did something unexpected. He leaned forwards, laying his head down on Alfred’s shoulder. Right next to a scar marking an unfortunate hit from a lightning arrow. 

“Arthur?” Alfred spoke much softer than he’d expected. 

“You’ve been through so much pain.” Arthur’s voice was tight, and for a second Alfred expected more tears, until Arthur took a shuddering breath and continued. “How can you be so casual about it? How does it not weigh you down everyday? You don’t seem to even  _ care. _ How do you do it?”

Alfred thought for a minute, absentmindedly bringing a hand up to rest on Arthur’s back. “If I let myself dwell on what’s already happened, I don’t think I’ll come back out. It’s all over, right? We finally get to heal and rest.  _ You _ finally get to heal and rest, Arthur. Besides, I can’t worry about myself when I’m your knight. I gotta make sure you’re okay too.” He looked up at the stars, still shining bright. They were passive spectators in all of this, always watching and never changing.

Arthur jolted backwards, eyes blazing, “You’re not just my knight, Alfred. You’re your own person. You need to take care of yourself- you almost died so many times and you aren’t letting yourself even think about it!”

Alfred looked away, not liking what he saw in Arthur’s eyes. “I’m fine, I don’t need to think about it-”

“You are such an idiot!” Arthur cried out, reeling back an arm to hit Alfred’s chest. “Look at yourself! If you’re not going to accept this is my fault, at least let yourself  _ heal _ properly.”

“I am healed!” Alfred shouted. He didn’t know what Arthur meant, why he was getting so emotional-

“I almost lost you so many times, and I never even knew! And now, you’re just going to bottle up your emotions. I  _ know _ that doesn’t work!” 

“But you didn’t lose me, I’m right here, I’ll always be here-” Alfred was just trying to calm the man, but something he said must have set Arthur off even more, because he froze.

“Will you?” His voice was soft, so soft compared to the anger from a second ago.

“What?”

He looked up, gazing deep into Alfred’s eyes, “Will you always be here?” Arthur’s sudden shift in emotions was starting to scare Alfred. But, that wouldn’t change his answer.

“Of course,” He could never dream of leaving Arthur’s side.

“Even if I do something horrible?”

Alfred didn’t understand where Arthur was going with his questions, but he knew one thing, “You could never do something that horrible, Arthur.”

His answer must have been the right one, because Arthur’s shoulders relaxed. The man took a deep breath before leaning up. Alfred didn’t realize what was happening right away. In fact, it took his brain a long time to play catch-up with what Arthur was doing.

Arthur was kissing him. It was so, so nice. It was everything he’d never let himself imagine and more. 

Well, it was. Until Arthur pulled back sharply. Alfred’s mind had turned into warm mush, but the look in Arthur’s eyes was enough to ground him.

Arthur looked so, so scared. Like he was about to lose everything. But Alfred smiled. He couldn’t help himself. 

It had just felt so right to kiss Arthur. So he leaned forwards to kiss him again, only to frown when Arthur leaned away.

“What are you-”

“I love you.”

Arthur didn’t have the right to look so surprised at his confession. Not after he’d kissed him first. 

The jerk didn’t even give Alfred the time to process what he’d just admitted before he grasped the front of his shirt and yanked him forwards, crashing their faces together again. It was uncomfortable, and more than a little painful, but that faded when Arthur whispered against his lips, “I love you too.”

Yeah, they had a lot of work out and more than a lot to talk about- and Arthur was probably going to yell at him more for his recklessness. But that was for later. Things were finally starting to right themselves again, and both of them deserved a break from speeding that process along.

So, they indulge themselves in front of the warm fire that night. 

The stars were very bright that night.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> i worked extremely hard on this, so i'd love it if you enjoyed that you'd leave a comment!! itd really make my day!!  
> also if you want updates on my and my fics or if u want to request anything, my tumblr is @inkwells-writing


End file.
